Liebe und Drachenmist
by Djap
Summary: Harry hat nach Voldies Fall eine Ausbildung zum Drachenpfleger begonnen doch schon bald wird die friedliche Idylle auf der Ranch durch einen gewissen Tränkeprofessor von Hogwarts gestört...
1. Chapter 1

LIEBE UND DRACHENIMST

EINE HARRY POTTER FANFICTION

AUTOR: Djap

KONTAKT: djap-chanweb.de

PAIRING: Severus Snape x Harry Potter (wer hätte DAS von MIR erwartet? Also, ehrlich…)

GENRE: Slash/Shônen Ai, Lemon/Lime, Humor, Romance, NC 17 (nehme ich an)

DISCLAIMER:  
Wenn die beiden wirklich mir gehören würden, dann kämen die ganz sicher nicht so einfach in den Bänden davon… Immerhin gehören die zwei einfach zusammen! Aber leider… leider sind die nicht mein, also darf ich auch nix mit ihnen verdienen, nur ihr habt etwas verdient, nämlich den (möglicherweise?) Genuss einer weiteren Story über meine "kranken" Phantasien was Sev x Harry angeht… gespannt?

WIDMUNG:  
Meiner ELBIN, die mir so tolle Items schickt und sich so lieb um mich kümmert, ALIENORE und KURAI fürs (Man braucht kein ´ mehr in dem Wort. Neue Rechtschreibung.) diskutieren mit mir, auch MISS MALFOY, KOORI und DARK STUFF natürlich, und allen anderen lieben Kommischreibern, die mich mit ihren Meinungen zu meinem Geschreibsel beglücken.

KOMMIS ERWÜNSCHT!

KAPITEL 1/16

ENTSCHEIDUNGEN DER BERUFSWAHL UND IHRE FOLGEN  
(Harrys Sicht)

Rumänien, 5.30 Uhr. Der Wecker klingelt.  
Die Frisur? – HÄLT! (Zerstrubbelt wie eh und je!)  
Harry presste die Augenlieder so fest zusammen wie er konnte, in der unerfüllbaren Hoffnung, dadurch würde das Klingeln des Weckers endlich aufhören. Nun – völlig überraschenderweise – tat es das nicht!  
Harry stöhnte lustlos und drehte sich gähnend auf den Bauch, um sich die Decke über die Ohren zu ziehen.  
Mist, das war unbequem, weil er mit einem Problem zu tun hatte, was ihn morgens gelegentlich öfter heimsuchte. Es war wohl mal wieder Zeit in seiner Lieblings Bar zu verschwinden, um sich etwas Entspannung zu verschaffen, damit diese erotischen Träume endlich aufhören würden. Dummerweise hatte er in letzter Zeit kaum Zeit dazu gefunden, da hier auf seiner Arbeit momentan alles drunter und drüber ging. Immerhin war es kurz vor den Sommerferien, und damit Hochsaison!  
Das Piepsen des Weckers wurde inzwischen unerträglich, was Harry das Denken noch zusätzlich zu dem unbequemen Blutstau zwischen seinen Beinen erschwerte, doch entfernt war ihm klar, dass er jetzt wohl eine Entscheidung treffen musste.  
Entweder, er hexte den Wecker jetzt zum Teufel, drehte sich noch mal um und schlief noch etwas um nachher in aller Hast kalt duschen zu müssen, um sein Problem zu beseitigen, oder, er stand auf, schaltete den Wecker normal aus und schlurfte ins Bad um sein Problem angenehmer zu lösen, um danach warm zu duschen.  
Nun, kalt duschen war noch schlimmer als aufstehen müssen, und außerdem hatte er diese Woche schon drei Wecker in die Hölle gehext, so entschied er sich für die zweite Variante und verschwand nach hasserfülltem Blick auf den dämlichen Wecker im Bad.

Als er klitschnass aus diesem zurückkehrte, konnte er endlich annähernd klar denken, als er über das herrschende Chaos in seinem Zimmer stolperte (wobei unklar ist ob die Schuhe, die Bücher oder sein Besen daran Schuld gewesen waren, dass er hinfiel) und glitschte auf dem Boden aus.  
Harry fluchte ausgelassen und da er schon mal auf dem Boden lag, nutzte er die Gelegenheit und angelte sich seine Arbeitsklamotten auf allen Vieren zusammen. Er warf alles auf das zerwühlte Bett, hievte sich selbst darauf und begann sich trocken zu rubbeln. Dann warf er sich in seine frische Shorts, streifte sich ein schwarzes, ärmelloses T-Shirt über, schlüpfte in die dunkelgrüne, feuerfeste Latzhose und schnürte nach 2 Lagen Socken seine feuerfesten Stahlkappenstiefel aus Leder zu.  
So gewappnet konnte er sich an seine Arbeit begeben und schlidderte auf dem nassen Fußboden, den er hinterlassen hatte, noch mal ins Bad um seine Brille zu holen. Dann machte er sich so schnell er konnte auf den Weg nach unten in die Küche, weil er bestimmt mal wieder der letzte war.

Natürlich war er mal wieder der letzte gewesen, auf den alle warteten, aber inzwischen nahm ihm das niemand mehr übel. Er machte seine Arbeit gut, er arbeitete hart und zuverlässig, was machte es da schon, dass er hin und wieder mal Probleme hatte pünktlich aufzustehen.  
Harrys Blick ging durch die Runde und er begrüßte seine Mitarbeiter der Reihe nach mit einem Nicken.  
Da war der alte Nick, der schon seine sechzig Jahre in diesem Geschäft auf dem Buckel hatte, vor dem Harry aber noch immer großen Respekt hat, weil er verdammt gut ist, in dem, was er tut – trotz seines hohen Alters.  
Dann ist da noch Mark, jetzt schon ein ewiger Junggeselle mit seinen 27 Jahren, aber auch er hegt große Leidenschaft für seinen Beruf.  
Dann ist da noch der andere Lehrling, so wie Harry selbst und er hätte nie gedacht, dass er ausgerechnet mit einem Slytherin aus seinem alten Hogwarts Jahrgang hier anfangen würde.  
Blaise Zabini war weit weniger unerträglich, als Harry zu Anfang erwartet hatte. Er teilte seine Leidenschaft ebenso wie er für die Tiere, um die sie sich kümmerten, was in ihrem Beruf und dem miteinander Auskommen schon gewissermaßen die Halbe Miete war. Und für einen Slytherin war Blaise… na ja, noch recht angenehm. Keine „Schlammblut-Sprüche" oder Scherze über „Das-Narbengesicht-Potter" und eindeutig auch kein Todesser. Wie sollte er auch, da Voldemort von Harry in seinem letzten Schuljahr wirklich besiegt worden war?  
Außerdem besuchte Blaise, wie er durch Zufall herausgefunden hatte, die gleiche spezielle Bar wie er. In derselben Nacht noch hatten sie herausgefunden, dass sie wohl so etwas wie Freunde sein konnten – aber definitiv keine Liebhaber. Beide fanden das doch zu albern.  
Dann fiel Harrys Blick auf den letzten Anwesenden, seinen Chef Charley Weasley.  
Alle nickten ihm ebenso freundlich zu und endlich machten sich alle an ihr Frühstück. Währenddessen begannen sie über den vor ihnen liegenden Tag und die Nächste Woche zu diskutieren. Es gab immerhin noch eine Menge zu tun.  
„Nick, du kümmerst dich heute bitte um das Becken für die Seeschlangen, da haben sich schon wieder so viele Algen angesetzt. Mark, fliegst du heute bitte endlich in das Zaubererdorf und holst die neue Portion Flohpulver ab? Sonst sitzen wir hier in den Ferien und alle müssen per Besen anreisen, ich glaube, das würde ihnen nicht gefallen.  
Harry und Blaise? Der Hauptstall wartet noch immer darauf fertig ausgemistet zu werden. Wir liegen in der Zeit zurück, weil die Forscher noch so lange hier geblieben sind, wegen dem Jungdrachen Spike."  
Zustimmendes Nicken auf allen Seiten, bis Mark das Wort ergriff:  
„Sag mal Charley, hast du nicht gesagt, dass wir dieses Jahr noch eine weitere Hilfe bekommen würden?"  
„Ja, nachdem wir Tom auf diese tragische Weise verloren haben (nein, ich meine nicht DEN Tom V. Riddle – irgendeinen Tom, der von einem Drachen gegrillt worden ist, weil er zu unvorsichtig gewesen war) habe ich mich nach einer Hilfe wenigstens für die Sommerferien umgesehen und ich habe auch jemanden gefunden.  
Er war hoch erfreut(wird auseinander geschrieben), als ich ihn um seine Hilfe bat, anscheinend freute er sich für die Abwechslung. Sein Leben scheint in letzter Zeit etwas langweilig geworden zu sein, hatte ich den Eindruck. Er hat seine Ausbildung in Norwegen gemacht und ich hoffe, dass wir alle ihn freundlich willkommen heißen werden."  
Charley schaute dabei überraschenderweise direkt zu Blaise und Harry, was beide etwas verwunderte.  
„Wer ist es denn?"  
Traute Harry sich zu fragen „Kennen wir ihn?"  
„Ja, ihr kennt ihn. Mehr verrate ich noch nicht, aber ihr kennt ihn gut. Und bitte, reißt euch zusammen. Wir sind seit meiner Schulzeit befreundet und er ist wirklich netter als man denkt – wenn man ihn genauer kennt! Also gebt ihm eine Chance, denn mit Drachen macht ihm so schnell keiner etwas vor, auch, wenn das eigentlich nicht sein Fachgebiet ist! Verstanden?"  
Alle nickten ziemlich irritiert, denn normalerweise war Charley in Gesprächen nicht so ernst aufgelegt. Diesen Tonfall hob er sich normalerweise nur für die Arbeit mit ihren Tieren auf und die war nun einmal lebensgefährlich, wie sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit selbst festgestellt hatten.  
Dann beendeten sie ihr Frühstück und machten sich an die Arbeit, natürlich nicht ohne die wildesten Spekulationen, wer ihre Hilfe wohl sein würde – doch keiner ahnte, dass ausgerechnet ER es sein würde. Dabei hatte Harry doch so gehofft, ihn endlich losgeworden zu sein.

Ende von Teil 1


	2. Chapter 2

Liebe und Drachenmist

Kapitel 2/16

VON DER ARBEITSLOSIGKEIT EINES SPIONS  
(Severus' Sicht)

Severus Snape's Stimme hallte durch den Klassenraum des Kerkers, als er den zitternden Fünftklässler weiter zusammenschrie. Dann zog er ihm Punkte ab! Meine Güte, er hatte ja schon viele unfähige Schüler unterrichten müssen, aber dieser Junge da übertraf bei Weitem alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte. Dass auch noch ein Slytherin derart unbegabt sein konnte, würde ihm immer ein Rätsel bleiben.  
Der Kerl war schlimmer als Longbottem und Potter zusammen!  
Himmel, wo war DIESER Gedanke denn jetzt hergekommen? Und hatte er gerade einem Slytherin wirklich Punkte abgezogen? Er zog die Stirn kraus, als er es selbst nicht mehr fassen konnte und hielt mitten in seiner Tirade inne. Dann seufzte er, fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und beendete kurzerhand den Unterricht. Es war eh der letzte für dieses Schuljahr und er wollte einfach nur noch in die Ferien.  
Die Schüler schauten jetzt noch verblüffter, weil Snape sonst NIE früher Schluss machte, schon gar nicht vor den Ferien, dann packten sie aber bei dem äußerst erzürnten Blick schleunigst ihre Sachen und rannten einander beim zügigen verlassen der Kerker gegenseitig über den Haufen.  
Als die Tür endlich ins Schloss gefallen war ging Snape hinüber in seine Wohnung (die praktischerweise direkt hinter seinen Unterrichtsräumen lag, weswegen er befriedigend oft Schüler wegen zu spät Kommens(Das Wort wird groß geschrieben. Ich glaub allerdings, ich hätte es auch zusammen geschrieben.) Punkte abziehen konnte) und ließ sich dort seufzend in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen. Bei Salazar, er konnte wirklich diesen Tapetenwechsel gut gebrauchen. Er gab es nicht so gerne zu, aber er mochte Charley Weasley wirklich (er hatte wenigstens ETWAS Talent für Zaubertränke) und er war fleißig und intelligent.  
Außerdem konnte er sehr gerissen sein, was Snape schon öfter hatte erfahren dürfen. Natürlich gab es Strafen, aber er war der einzige Gryffindor, soweit Snape sich erinnern kann, den er stets bestraft hatte, als wäre er ein Slytherin – das wollte wirklich etwas heißen!  
Außerdem… aber das waren alte Geschichten. Zu alt, für Snapes Geschmack. Jetzt lag etwas Neues vor ihm, das er genießen würde, so gut er eben konnte.  
Seit Voldemort von seinem ganz persönlichen Ärgernis vor drei Jahren umgebracht worden war, und auch die letzten Todesser gefangen und nach Askaban verbannt worden waren, war sein Leben äußerst ruhig geworden. Besonders da in diesem Jahr auch noch Potter die Schule beendet hatte – gleich zwei Ärgernisse auf einen Schlag weg – womit sollte sich der als Spion äußerst geschickte Griesgram denn jetzt noch die Zeit vertreiben? Hogwarts war verdammt langweilig, auch wenn er es nicht zugab und er war über die Jahre stete Anspannung gewöhnt gewesen.  
Immer hatte er um sein Leben bangen müssen, seit er denken konnte ob unter seinem tyrannischen Vater, den Späßen der Herumtreiber, die manchmal (Hab hier aus manche manchmal gemacht, weil das war, irgendwie so verqueres Deutsch. Ich hoffe das ist okay.) bei weitem keine mehr waren oder in seiner Zeit als Spitzel, ohne zu wissen, ob Voldemort wirklich irgendwann unwiederbringbar tot sein würde – und er noch leben würde.  
Vielleicht hatte er sich ja deshalb darauf eingelassen. Oder um zu vermeiden, dass er aus lauter anwachsendem Frust aus Langeweile doch noch einen Schüler vergiften würde, nur damit ihn keines dieser Bälger weiter nerven würde.  
Außerdem,… als er damals seine Ausbildung zum Drachenpfleger gemacht hatte, hatte er diese Arbeit sehr geliebt. Sie war aufregend, man musste stets sein Bestes geben und er würde zweifelsohne noch immer als ein solcher arbeiten, hätte Dumbledore ihn nicht in seine Dienste genommen, um für ihn zu spitzeln.  
In zwei Stunden würde es endlich so weit sein, und er würde per Flohpulver über einige Stationen nach Rumänien reisen. Dann hätte er für glatte zwei Monate seine Ruhe (so lange sind in England glaub ich die Ferien, oder?)(Ja ich glaub auch das die Ferien so lange sind.) und er würde vielleicht auch sein inneres Gleichgewicht wieder finden, bevor er Slytherin noch mehr Hauspunkte abzog. Du meine Güte!  
Das einzige was seine gute Stimmung trübte war das Bewusstsein, dass dort nicht nur Charley sein würde – und eine gewisse Anzahl von Gästen, die betreut werden wollten – sondern, wie könnte es auch anders sein, Harry Potter.  
Wollte der Bengel nicht eigentlich Auror werden? Snape hatte da mal so etwas verlauten hören… warum sonst hätte er ihn mit seiner Anwesenheit in den UTZ Kursen für Zaubertränke quälen sollen? Na ja, aber es war ja ziemlich klar, dass ausgerechnet Potter dieselbe Leidenschaft entwickeln musste wie er – und seinen Traumjob ausüben durfte.  
War ja wieder klar gewesen!  
Snape beschloss, sein Nervenkostüm noch mit einem Nickerchen etwas auszuruhen, bevor er sich den Geistern seiner Vergangenheit stellen würde in der Hochsaison bekam man nicht viel Schlaf – so viel wusste er noch!

Zwei Stunden später machte er sich mürrisch, aber guter Hoffnung endlich auf den Weg zu seinen Lieblingstieren.

Ende Teil 2


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

ERSTE BEGEGNUNG UND NEUE PFLICHTEN  
(Harrys Sicht)

„Harry mach hinne! Der Neue soll in einer Viertel Stunde da sein und du weißt, dass Charly es hasst, wenn man zu spät kommt!"  
Blaise wummerte an Harrys Tür, der noch immer unter der heißen Dusche stand. Er war völlig fertig von dem Ausmisten heute und konnte sich nicht so recht aufraffen, sich zu beeilen. Zwar war er auch ziemlich gespannt, wer der Neue denn jetzt sein würde, aber trotz allen sah er noch immer keinen Grund dazu, seine geheiligte, abendliche Dusche wegen diesem zu beschleunigen, denn er fand, dass er sich die nach 10 Stunden Schwerstarbeit größtenteils ohne seinen Zauberstab einfach verdient hatte. Wenn der Neue wirklich so viel Ahnung hatte, wie Charly Weasley heute Morgen angedeutet hatte, dann würde der das bestimmt verstehen.

20 Minuten später erschien er dann geschniegelt und gestriegelt unten in der Küche. Er schlidderte etwas abgehetzt in den Raum und machte eine galante Verbeugung, um den Neuankömmling angemessen zu begrüßen und sein zu spät Kommen(siehe oben gg) zu entschuldigen.  
Als er seinen Oberkörper wieder aufrichtete blieben ihm seine Begrüßungsworte förmlich im Halse stecken, als er erkannte, um wen es sich handelte.  
„Snape!" knurrte er entsetzt.  
„Für Sie immer noch Professor Snape, POTTER!" knurrte dieser nicht minder verstimmt zurück, bevor er ergänzte:  
„Zu spät wie immer! Man sollte meinen, dass Sie sich wenigstens in ihrem Job Pünktlichkeit angewöhnen könnten…"  
„So weit kommt es noch! Ich bin keiner ihrer Schüler mehr, SNAPE, und den Professor können Sie sich an den Hut stecken!"  
entrüstete sich Harry und versuchte den Blickkampf mit dem Tränkemeister aufzunehmen als unversehens Charley zwischen sie trat.  
„Schön, wenn jetzt alle da sind, können wir ja anfangen!"  
Begann er mit sicherem aber auch warnendem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Harry kannte diesen Blick seines Chefs und er wusste, dass er sich jetzt besser zurückhielt. Was ihn verblüffte, war die Tatsache, dass auch Snape der unausgesprochenen Aufforderung Folge leistete. Trotzdem konnte Harry es nicht fassen: Charley hatten diesen… diesen Mistkerl heute Morgen als „Freund" bezeichnet. Als ob DER Severus Snape mit irgendjemandem befreundet sein könnte… das war einfach lächerlich!  
„Setzen wir uns doch alle!"  
Gehorsames Stuhlrücken folgte der Anweisung und die Männer ließen sich alle an dem Tisch nieder.  
„Nick, Mark, das ist Professor Severus Snape. Er ist ein ehemaliger Lehrer von mir und unterrichtet Zaubertränke in Hogwarts. Er hat seine Prüfung zum anerkannten Drachenpfleger in Norwegen gemacht, hat also den gleichen Abschluss wie ihr selbst. Natürlich kennt er sich in diesem Betrieb logischerweise noch nicht aus und wird sich eingewöhnen müssen, aber seine fachliche Kompetenz ist eurer durchaus gleich zu setzen."  
Die beiden angesprochenen nickten Snape zu und schüttelten ihm die Hand.  
„Und damit zu euch, Blaise und Harry. Das heißt, der Professor hat das gleiche Recht euch Anweisungen zu geben wie Nick oder Mark. Und ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr sie befolgt, er weiß was er tut, das könnt ihr mir ruhig glauben."  
Harry schnaubte. Na das waren ja wunderbare Aussichten. Seit zwei einhalb Jahren in denen er sich hier ausbilden ließ, war er diesen alten griesgrämigen Giftmischer endlich losgewesen, und jetzt sollte er plötzlich wieder auf ihn hören? Obwohl er in einem halben Jahr selber seine Prüfungen machte und sich definitiv bestens hier auskannte? Das sollte ja wohl ein Scherz sein, so weit würde es ganz sicher nicht kommen!  
Gerade als Harry Luft holen wollte, um Charley zu widersprechen und ihm gehörig die Meinung zu sagen, Chef hin oder her, unterbrach dieser ihn mit einem unbekannten Glitzern in den Augen.  
„Harry, dir ist schon klar, dass du, sollte ich dich beim Verstoß gegen diese Regel erwischen, damit rechnen darfst, eine Woche lang die Gästezimmer zu putzen und zu kochen, haben wir uns verstanden?"  
Harry schob seine Unterlippe vor und schmollte, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und unwillig brummte:  
„Ja, ich hab dich klar und deutlich verstanden!"  
Das war wirklich ein Tiefschlag gewesen. Nicht nur, dass er diese Drohung vor Snape hatte aussprechen müssen, was diesen jetzt gehässig grinsen ließ, nein, er hatte ihm auch noch mit dem Schlimmsten gedroht, was ihm hatte einfallen können. Wer in den Zimmern und der Küche arbeitete hatte Arbeitsverbot mit den Drachen, um deren empfindliche Nasen nicht zu stören. Die kurzen Besuche der Feriengäste waren schon anstrengend genug für die Tiere, da war ein nach Essen oder Parfum und Reinigungsmitteln stinkender Pfleger eine echte Zumutung.  
Harry unterdrückte ein Zähneknirschen, als er Snape ansah. Doch dessen triumphierender Blick währte nicht allzu lange, da Charley jetzt das Wort an ihn wendet.  
„Und was dich betrifft, Severus. Ich kenne dein leicht zu erhitzendes Gemüt. Sollte ich dich dabei erwischen, wie du aus purer Gehässigkeit oder aus Rache eine unsinnige oder unnötig gefährliche Anweisung erteilst, darfst du natürlich mit der gleichen Strafe rechnen. Natürlich kannst du jederzeit gehen und mir deine Hilfe verweigern, aber denke auch dran, dass mit mir nicht zu spaßen ist. Unser Job ist gefährlich und ich kann es nicht verantworten, wenn so etwas geschieht. Ich weiß, wie sehr du die Tiere magst, also verscherz es dir bitte nicht. Einverstanden?"  
Der Gesichtsausdruck des Tränkemeisters hatte von selbstzufrieden zu verblüfft zu zornig gewechselt und Harry hatte schon auf den vehementen Ausbruch gewartet, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Die Wut verschwand so schnell wieder, wie sie aufgetaucht war und ließ einen zerknirschten, aber einverstandenen Blick auf Snapes Mine zurück.  
Harry war völlig fassungslos. Wie hatte Charley das gemacht? Snape ließ sich nicht nur von niemandem außer Dumbledore so dermaßen etwas vorschreiben, (und Harry war sich nicht einmal sicher, wie weit Dumbledore in dieser Hinsicht gehen durfte) sondern zeigte sonst auch selten Emotionen wie Einverständnis oder Kompromissbereitschaft.  
Bei Gelegenheit würde er Charley mal danach fragen, wie die beiden wohl zu dieser „Freundschaft" (?) gekommen waren – obwohl es Harry noch immer schwer fand, die Begriffe „Freundschaft" und „Snape" in einem einzigen Gedanken zu vereinen.  
Abgesehen davon war Harry sehr zufrieden, dass auch Snape sein Fett weg bekommen hatte, so dass seine eigene Zurechtweisung nur noch halb so schlimm für ihn war. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde es ja doch nicht ganz so schlimm werden, wie er es jetzt im ersten Moment vermutet hatte. Immerhin war Charley ein guter Chef, der nicht nur mit Menschen, sondern auch mit Tieren umgehen konnte.

Diesen Gedanken bereute er allerdings schon wieder, als er erfuhr, dass Snape – was auch sonst – natürlich das Zimmer direkt neben seinem beziehen würde. So kam es auch schon gleich in der ersten Nacht, um am darauffolgenden ersten Morgen zu zwei heftigen Streitereien. Das würden lustige zwei Monate werden, als ob die Sommersaison nicht schon immer stressig genug wäre.  
Der Spaß beginnt…

Ende von Teil 3


	4. Chapter 4

Liebe und Drachenmist

Kapitel 4/16

VON NÄCHTLICHEN STÖRUNGEN UND MORGENDLICHEN REVANCHEN!

(Severus' Sicht)

Bei Salazar! Dieser Junge ist einfach nur unmöglich! Wie kann man sich nur so anstellen?

Severus Snape schmiss seine Koffer auf sein neues Bett und ließ sich völlig genervt lustlos daneben fallen. Er faltete die Hände hinter dem Kopf und starrte an die Decke, als er seinen düsteren Gedanken über die Unfähigkeit eines gewissen Exgryffindors nachhing.

Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten! Wenn Potter in allem so zuverlässig war, wie er sich bei seiner Ankunft gezeigt hatte oder er ihn aus der Zubereitung von Tränken kannte, grenzte es an ein mittelschweres Weltwunder, dass der Junge nicht schon an seinem zweiten Tag als Drachenfutter geendet war.

Aber dieser Bengel hatte ja schon immer so ein unverschämtes Glück gehabt, dass man fast neidisch werden konnte!

Severus brauchte jetzt dringend etwas, mit dem er seine Nerven beruhigen konnte. Schnell räumte er seine Koffer aus und zauberte sie an die richtigen Stellen im Schrank, so dass alles blitzeblank geordnet war, verstaute die leeren Koffer unter dem Bett und vergrößerte einige Sachen, die er in die Nähe des Kamins gestellt hatte.

Zum Vorschein kamen ein großer Kessel aus feinstem Zinn und eine Trankutensilien Mappe aus glänzendem schwarzen Wildleder, an dessen Inhalt er nun zu hantieren begann. Er entfachte ein Feuer, öffnete die Fenster sperrangelweit, damit der unangenehme Geruch des Trankes, den er sich vorgenommen hatte, entweichen konnte und begann das Veritaserum zu brauen. Nach gut zwei Stunden harter und ablenkender Arbeit hatte Severus seine Stimmung wieder einigermaßen im Griff und er ließ verhalten gähnend den Trank einige Augenblicke aus den Augen um sich umzuziehen. Er ging zum Schrank und zog ein dunkelgrünes Stück Stoff heraus und eine frische Shorts.

Er schlüpfte unter die erfrischende Dusche und zog sich anschließend bettfertig an. Dann schaute er gerade nach dem Trank, als seine Zimmertür mit einem lauten Knall ohne vorheriges Anklopfen aufgerissen wurde und ein ziemlich wütend aussehender Potter im Türrahmen stand und ihn grimmig anschnaubte.

„Das ist Belästigung schlimmster Art, Snape! Und das wissen sie genauso gut wie ich!"

Nun, genau genommen wusste er es nicht. Er hatte keinen Schimmer, wovon der Kerl überhaupt redete, aber wer wusste das schon bei einem Gryffindor? Die und ihre Ideale… pf!

„Wovon reden Sie überhaupt, Potter? Und warum zum Teufel haben sie nicht einmal den Anstand anzuklopfen, bevor sie einfach so in mein Zimmer stürmen?"

knirschte Snape zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, und er wünschte sich, seine Robe mit seinem Zauberstab würde nicht so weit weg liegen, damit er Harry wenigstens für seine Dreistheit einen Fluch auf den Hals hätte hetzen können. Er fühlte sich peinlich berührt und das aus gutem Grund.

„Na ich spreche natürlich von dem Gestank! Das hält ja kein normaler Mensch bei offenem Fenster aus. Müssen sie sogar in den Ferien irgendwelche Tränke brauen, haben sie denn sonst keine Hobbys?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angehen sollte, Potter, außerdem warum schließen Sie nicht einfach ihr Fenster? Oder ist das zu hoch für den großen Held der Zauberer?"

stichelte Snape und suchte aus den Augenwinkeln nach seiner Robe. Mist, die lag noch im Bad.

„Ich habe heute den ganzen Tag gemistet, wenn ich da das Fenster schließe, dann gehe ich ein!"

Auf Snape Gesicht entstand ein breites, äußerst teuflisch fieses Grinsen.

„Gut, dann teile ich ihnen jetzt ihre erste Anweisung mit: Schließen Sie ihr Fenster Potter und zwar so fest Sie können!"

Harry blinzelte über diese Frechheit irritiert, machte einige Schritte in den Raum, aber als er eine Antwort darauf brüllen wollte, blieb sein Blick zum ersten Mal an Snapes Auftreten hängen. Bisher war er zu sehr in Rage gewesen, um es zu bemerken, aber es erklärte, wieso der Tränkemeister so unsicher aussah. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatten seine äußerst nebligen Gedanken ja etwas mit diesen stinkenden Dämpfen zu tun – vielleicht ätzten die ihm sein Hirn weg…

Jedenfalls grinste er plötzlich ziemlich dümmlich, als er Snape genauer unter die Lupe nahm.

„Was ist, Potter?"

fragte Snape bissig, die Antwort leider schon erahnend:

„Scharfes Teil, dass sie da tragen, Snape!"

„Das ist ein ganz normales Nachthemd, wüsste nicht, was daran besonders sein sollte Potter! Und ich würde vorschlagen, dass sie sich jetzt in ihre Räume begeben und mich endlich in Ruhe lassen!"

„Na ja, es ist dunkelgrün! Snape, und nicht schwarz, das IST schon etwas Besonderes für sie. UND es hat einen weit ausgeschnittenen Kragen UND es zeigt deutlich mehr von ihren Beinen als ihre herkömmlichen Roben…"

„JETZT VERPISS DICH ENDLICH, POTTER!"

brüllte Snape jetzt ungehalten und schnappte sich das Erstbeste, was er kriegen konnte – sein Kopfkissen – und pfefferte es kurzerhand in Richtung des Störenfrieds!

Harry sprang lachend zur Seite und wich so dem Geschoss mühelos aus, was Snape noch mehr verärgerte. Aber statt sich weiter über ihn lustig zu machen, verschwand der Exgryffindor tatsächlich wieder in seinem eigenen Zimmer allein und ließ einen höchst aufgeregten Slytherin zurück.

Dieses vermaldeite BALG! Und weg ist meine Ruhe…

Snape knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, verschloss sie mit allen Zaubern die ihm einfielen und schmiss sich dann auf sein Bett, wo er sich die Hand vor die Stirn schlug. Warum hatte er in aller Eile auch total vergessen, seine Tür abzuschließen…?

Daran war natürlich nur wieder Potter Schuld. Er und seine Fähigkeit den Lehrer stets und immer mit irgendwelchem Unsinn auf die Palme bringen zu können!

Snape verkroch sich unter seine Laken, ließ das Kopfkissen, das noch immer auf dem Flur lag Kopfkissen sein, ließ den Trank einfach vor sich hinblubbern und rollte sich wie ein Embryo zusammen, bevor er zerknirscht einschlief.

Nicht, dass sein Morgen besser geworden wäre. Um 5.30Uhr begann ein absolut nervtötend lauter Wecker nebenan zu piepsen – das konnte nur Potters Zimmer sein – das ihn früher als gemusst aus den Federn riss. Sein eigener Wecker stand auf 6 Uhr, was für ihn genügt, um um halb 7 pünktlich unten zu sein. Doch Potter machte keine Anstalten, das Ding endlich mal aus zu schalten!

Oh man, so taub konnte der Bengel doch wirklich nicht sein! Das musste doch sogar er hören…

Snape zog die Bettdecke über den Kopf und versuchte das nervtötende Geräusch zu ignorieren, aber es klappte einfach nicht.

Also sprang er schließlich aus dem Bett, benutzte in aller Eile einen Zauber um sich in seine normalen Klamotten zu werfen und stürmte aus der Tür. Fast.

Erstmal knallte er dagegen, weil ihm entfallen war, dass er das Zimmer ja mit Magie verriegelt hatte. Fluchend versuchte er sich zu erinnern, welche Sprüche er denn jetzt alle benutzt hatte und nach weiteren fünf Minuten hatte er die Tür endlich offen.

Dann stolzierte er an Potters Zimmertür, riss diese auf, stürmte hinein und knallte unsanft auf den Boden.

Als er sich mühselig aufrichtete und das Chaos in Potters Zimmer war, rümpfte er angeekelt die Nase. Wie konnte der Kerl bloß so unordentlich sein? Da fand man doch nichts mehr. Aber zum Glück hatte der Bengel sich derart unter der Decke zusammegerollt und verborgen, dass er wenigstens nicht gesehen hatte, wie er unsanft Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hatte.

Nicht, dass das seine Laune auch nur in kleinster Weise verbessert hatte. Hier drin war das Weckerpiepen noch schlimmer als nebenan und damit völlig unerträglich.

„Wingardium Leviosa!"

Das Piepsen wurde immer leiser, als der Wecker kurzerhand aus dem Fenster flog und es krachte, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Bei Salazar, endlich wieder Ruhe. Potter hingegen rührte sich immer noch nicht. Meine Güte, der Bengel hatte aber wirklich Nerven. Wenn er jetzt schon wach war, dann sollte der Exgryffindor zur Strafe wenigstens auch wach sein!

Kurzentschlossen stieg er storchmäßig über Berge von Gerümpel und erreichte schließlich das Bett. Da schnappte er sich den Zipfel der Bettdecke und zerrte sie mit einem Ruck von dem jungen Mann herunter.

Potter blinzelte verwirrt über diese schnelle Bewegung und runzelte die Stirn, als er nach seiner Brille griff. Dann erkannte er endlich, wer ihn da so unsanft geweckt hatte (seinen Wecker und den Radau hatte er gar nicht erst mitgekriegt, er schlief halt ziemlich tief).

„Ieehk! Was machen Sie denn hier Pro… Snape!"

Im letzten Moment bemerkte Harry wohl, dass er ihn fast mit Professor angeredet hatte, aber so weit würde es bei ihm ganz sicher nie wieder kommen! Das machte Snape nur noch wütender!

„Potter…" Snapes ganzer Körper zitterte vor Wut „so etwas können echt nur Sie bringen! Wo wir gerade bei Belästigungen sind, was glauben Sie, versteht man unter Geräuschsbelästigung?"

„Hä?" unglaublich kluge Antwort und so passend für einen Gry… Exgryffindor.

„Ihr Wecker, Hergott noch mal!"

„Was für'n Wecker?" gähnte Harry jetzt verstimmt.

„Der, den ich gerade zum Fenster rausgeworfen habe, verdammt!"

Noch so ne blöde Frage, und Snape war in Versuchung einen Crucio auszusprechen! Oder einen Imperio und Potter selbst hinterher springen zu lassen.

„Oh!" Das klang leider weit weniger bestürzt, als der Tränkmeister gehofft hatte. Na ja, wenigstens war es keine dämlich Frage gewesen, das hat ihm noch mal – mal wieder – den Hals gerettet.

Potter machte seelenruhig Anstalten aufzustehen, was in Snape das Gefühl auslöste, dass er sich etwas fehl am Platz fühlte. Dennoch wollte er nicht einfach so verschwinden, also suchte er noch nach einer schönen, kleinen Gemeinheit, um sein Gemüt wieder abzukühlen. Da fiel ihm auch was ein:

„Und diesen Dreckstall hier könnten Sie auch ruhig mal aufräumen! Hier kann man sich ja Vergiftungen zuziehen. Und ihre Morgenlatte bedürfte auch etwas Zuwendung, ist ja eklig…"

schnarrte er, als er den Raum verließ. Erst, als er wieder in seinem Zimmer stand, schwer atmend mit dem Rücken an das Holz der Tür gelehnt, traute er sich, sich Gedanken über seine letzte Bemerkung zu machen.

Was hatte er denn da wieder von sich gegeben? Potter brachte ihn immer wieder zu Äußerungen, die er sonst niemals in den Mund nehmen würde… Und was zum Teufel ging ihn bitte schön Potters „Morgenlatte" an?

Verflixte Hühnerkacke!

Das war jedenfalls ein vielversprechender Start in den ersten Arbeitstag!

Ende von Teil 4


	5. Chapter 5

Liebe und Drachenmist

Kapitel 5/16

EIN ERSTER ARBEITSTAG

(Harrys Sicht)

Na dieser Tag hatte ja mal wieder fabelhaft begonnen. Nicht nur dieser grandiose Auftritt seines Exlehrers am frühen – viel zu frühen – Morgen, nein, schon wieder ein erotischer Traum. Und dann konnte er sich noch nicht einmal daran erinnern, von wem er überhaupt geträumt hatte. Manchmal war das Leben wirklich nicht fair zu ihm.

Zum Frühstück kam er zwar abgehetzt aber wenigstens nicht zu spät, auch wenn sich ein beunruhigendes Schweigen über alle ausgebreitet hatte. Selbst Nick und Mark, die Snape eigentlich nicht kannten, hatten genug von dem Geschrei mitten in der Nacht und vor kurzem mitbekommen, um zu ahnen, dass hier nicht gerade die dicksten Freunde am Tisch saßen.

Charley schaute beide zwar tadelnd an, sagte aber nichts weiter. Was die beiden Streithähne in ihrer Freizeit taten, ging ihn schließlich nichts an, solange sie sich bei den Drachen anständig verhielten.

Einzig allein Blaise schien unbekümmert. Die Anwesenheit seines ehemaligen Hauslehrers schien ihn nicht zu stören – was auch nicht verwunderlich war, immerhin war man als ehemaliger Slytherin ja auch kein vorrangiges Opfer der Launen des Giftmischers.

Er plapperte munter als einziger drauf los:

„Morgen kommen schon die ersten Gäste, nicht wahr Charley?"

„Ja, ab Morgen beginnt der schwierigste Teil des Jahres." Charley seufzte. „Es wäre mir wirklich lieber, wenn wir auf den Tourismus verzichten könnten, aber ohne die Gelder der Besucher im Sommer könnten wir die Forschungen den Rest des Jahres über gleich vergessen. Und die Auswilderungsprogramme wären auch gestorben. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Gruppen sich diesmal besser benehmen als letztes Jahr. Sogar Norbert war nach dem Sommer völlig verstört und hat keinen mehr an sich herangelassen!"

„Ja, das war eine ganz schöne Arbeit, bis er mir endlich wieder vertraut hatte."

Stimmte Harry leise zu und seufzte schwer, als ihn die Erinnerungen an die Zeit heimsuchten.

Er hatte sich riesig gefreut, als er Hagrids ehemaliges Drachenbaby hier wieder getroffen hatte, und Norbert wurde sofort sein Lieblingsdrache. Norbert war, durch seine Geburt bei einem Menschen nicht mehr auswilderungsfähig. Er würde bis an sein Lebensende hier im Camp leben müssen, weil er draußen nicht eine Woche lang überleben könnte. Aber selbst er war nach dem Sommer total angespannt, obwohl er eigentlich ziemlich handzahm war und an Menschen gewöhnt.

„Ist das Hagrids Drache?"

fragte Snape neugierig und Harry überraschte diese Frage. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Snape davon wusste. Verblüfft nickte er.

Charley ergriff wieder das Wort:

„Ja Severus. Es ist der norwegische Stachelbuckel, von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Ich glaube, es ist das Beste, wenn du dich an ihm hier eingewöhnst. Er ist das umgänglichste Tier hier. Harry hat zwar sonst seine Aufsicht, aber es schadet bestimmt nicht, wenn ihr euch für heute zusammen um ihn kümmert. Norbert ist wirklich recht zahm, und es ist eine Weile her, dass du mit wilden Drachen gearbeitet hast, oder?"

Snape schien es zwar nicht sonderlich zu gefallen, aber er stimmte für Harry überraschenderweise zu.

„Gut, sein Gehege und der Stall müssen so oder so in Stand gesetzt werden bis morgen und es hätte dir auch so oder so jemand dabei geholfen Harry. Dann kann Nick heute mit Blaise und Mark drüben an den Becken für die Wasserschlangen weiterarbeiten. Dort gibt es schon wieder Probleme mit den Wasserfiltern."

Alle anwesenden Arbeiter nickten stumm und stellten nach dem Essen geschlossen ihr Geschirr in die Spüle. Dann machten sich alle auf den Weg zu ihrem heutigen Arbeitsplatz.

Harry machte eine Andeutung zu Snape, dass er ihm folgen solle und führte ihn herunter in die Besenkammer. Sie nahmen sich zwei Sauberwischs heraus, mit denen sie zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz fliegen würden. Das Gelände war riesig, weil Drachen durch ihre enorme Größe viel Platz brauchen, zudem schloss sich an die Einzelgehege auch noch ein kleines Reservat an, an dem die Tiere ans Leben draußen gewöhnt wurden. Norberts Gehege erreichten sie nach einem zehnminütigen Flug, auch wenn Snape recht unzufrieden mit der Nutzung eines Besens aussah.

Harry begrüßte Norbert, der schon wach auf ihn gewartet hatte, vorsichtig aber sehr freundlich. Ein Drache blieb ein Drache – und damit gefährlich - auch wenn er sich manchmal eher wie ein Schoßhund benahm. Er ließ sich von dem neugierigen Stachelbuckel beschnuffeln und anprusten, dann kraulte er ihn am Kinn und hinter den Ohren, bevor er ihm eine Möhre anbot. Eigentlich waren Drachen ja Fleischfresser, aber aus irgendwelchen undefinierbaren Gründen bevorzugte Norbert Obst und Gemüse. Harry war das nur Recht, und er hatte immer etwas für ihn dabei. Als er sicher war, dass Norbert sich wohl fühlte, wandte er sich an Snape:

„Ich denke, sie können jetzt hereinkommen und ihn begrüßen. Machen sie keine schnellen Bewegungen und lassen sie ihm etwas Zeit, dann klappt das schon…"

wollte Harry hilfreiche Tipps geben. Darauf zischte der Tränkeprofessor jedoch nur ein:

„Ich bin nicht blöd Potter, ich weiß, wie ich mich zu verhalten habe. Das ist nicht der erste Drache, dem ich gegenüber stehe!"

und trat selbstsicher in die Koppel.

Er neigte den Kopf und zeigte sich dem Drachen unterwürfig, obwohl ihn noch immer eine gewisse Aura von Autorität umhüllte. Harry konnte nicht umhin, seinen Exprofessor darum zu beneiden. Er machte das wirklich gut. Norbert war nur einen kurzen Moment unruhig, doch als er kurz stehen blieb und wartete, beruhigte sich der Stachelbuckel sofort wieder und erwartete neugierig den Neuankömmling.

Snape hatte offenbar zudem noch eine gute Beobachtungsgabe, das musste Harry ihm lassen. Er hatte ihn wohl sehr genau beobachtet, denn statt des erwarteten Fleisches bot ihm der Tränkmeister einen Apfel an, nachdem auch er sich seelenruhig beschnuffeln hatte lassen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und bevor er den Drachen vorsichtig kraulte, und zwar an Norberts Lieblingsstellen.

Harry gab es nicht gerne zu, aber er war beeindruckt.

Noch nicht einmal so sehr von der Art und Weise, wie er sich Norbert gegenüber verhielt, was übrigens deutlich seine Professionalität zeigte, denn Charley hatte offensichtlich nicht übertrieben, Snape wusste was er tat. Es war vielmehr Snapes Gesichtsausdruck, als er Norbert berührte. Da war ein Glitzern in dessen Augen, dass er noch nie gesehen hatte und er sah äußerst zufrieden aus. Einmal sogar fast so, als hätte er um ein Haar gelächelt, bis er bemerkte, dass außer ihm ja auch noch Harry da war.

Snape liebte Drachen ganz offensichtlich wirklich sehr und es tat ihm gut hier zu sein!

Irgendwie besänftigte Harry dieser Gedanke und er bemühte sich ernsthaft, Snape den Ablauf hier in dieser Station zu erklären. Bei seinen ersten gut gemeinten Erläuterungen hatte Snape zwar noch ziemlich irritiert geschaut, und patzige Antworten gegen, aber Harry ließ sich davon nicht beirren und irgendwann schafften sie es sogar, ein relativ normales Arbeitsgespräch zu führen. Es war zwar nicht dieselbe Stimmung, die sich bei der Arbeit mit den anderen einstellte, aber es war wenigsten nicht nur purer Hass und Feindseligkeit. Harry sah das als Fortschritt und auch Snape machte den Eindruck ungewöhnlich zufrieden zu sein.

Sie reparierten nach Muggelmanier die Zäune und den Futterspender, dann misteten sie mit Heugabeln den Stall aus. Sie arbeiteten Seite an Seite und schwitzten ziemlich. Sie sprachen kaum miteinander, aber sie arbeiteten Hand in Hand. So sollte es sein und so mochte Harry es.

Am Anfang seiner Ausbildung kam es ihm schon komisch vor, dass er hier so selten Zaubern konnte, weil die Drachen, selbst magische Wesen, nicht gut auf andere Magie reagierten. In ihrer Nähe sollte man dann also bis auf den Notfall darauf verzichten zu Zaubern, um sie nicht unnötig zu reizen.

Aber inzwischen mochte Harry diese harte, körperliche Arbeit, die er noch von dem Haushalt der Dursleys her kannte. Und für einen reinblütigen Zauberer stellte Snape sich auch alles andere als ungeschickt an. Sollten sich unter der weiten Robe doch mehr Muskeln verstecken, als Harry je geahnt hatte?

Das waren ja ganz neue Aussichten… andererseits musste Snape schon ein bisschen was aushalten können, immerhin hatte er eine ganze Weile Voldemort ausspioniert. Harry vermutete einfach mal, dass diese Arbeit gewiss kein Zuckerschlecken war und man hier mit Muskeln auch ausgestattet sein sollte, allein schon um zu überleben. Voldemort Cruciatus war nicht billiges, eine annehmbare Widerstandskraft etwas, was einen am Leben hielt. Harry sprach da aus eigener Erfahrung…

Harry bemerkte, dass ihn diese Gedanken ziemlich deprimierten, immerhin erinnerten sie ihn an seine eigene Schuld. Er wusste, dass er es nicht so empfinden sollte aber trotz allem – oder vielleicht gerade deswegen? – spürte er die tiefe Unschuld, ein Leben genommen zu haben. Selbst wenn es das Leben eines Mannes war, der viele andere getötet hatte und schon fast nicht mehr als Mensch zu bezeichnen war. Mord blieb Mord für Harry, egal in welcherlei Hinsicht.

Um sich abzulenken richtete er sein Augenmerk noch etwas genauer auf Snape, während er sich auf seiner Mistgabel aufstützte und eine kleine Pause machte. Seine Augen beobachteten genau jeden einzelnen Blickwinkel der neben ihm arbeitenden Gestalt und empfanden das meiste als weit weniger abschreckend, als er das noch vor gut 3 Jahren empfunden hatte.

Deutlich zeichnete sich durch die Robe das verlängerte Rückrat ab, das besonders einladend wirkte. Klein, straff rund, genau richtig.

MOMENT MAL: Hatte Harry gerade WIRKLICH AUF SNAPES (SNAPES!) HINTERN gestarrt? Und fand ihn auch noch „lecker"? Gerade als Harry bei dieser unwohlmachenden Erkenntnis kreidebleich und gleichzeitig rot wurde, unterbrach ihn eine barsche Stimme, die ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte.

„Potter! Können Sie mir vielleicht verraten, warum sie hier herumstehen und Löcher in die Luft starren? Hier ist noch Arbeit…"

Harry seufzte innerlich auf, als er hörte, dass der Pro… Snape offensichtlich wenigstens schon einmal NICHT bemerkt hatte WORAUF GENAU er gestarrt hatte, dann hörte er der Meckerei weiter zu:

„…genau wie ihr Vater! Wenn's ans Arbeiten geht…"

Moment – das ging ja wohl zu weit! Jaja, Harry mochte unerlaubterweise gestarrt haben, aber die Vergleiche mit seinem Vater waren jetzt gerade wirklich unter der Gürtellinie. WENN sein Vater tatsächlich JEMALS DERART auf Snapes Hinterteil gestarrt hatte, würde Harry JEDWEDE Verbindung zu diesem Mann für immer leugnen! (Ihm entging dabei der logische Fehler, der dem Ganzen anhaftete, was sich vermutlich auf seinen etwas aufgewühlten Zustand zurückführen ließ)

Also unterbrach er den Keifenden:

„Jetzt halten Sie mal die Luft an, Snape! Ich habe es endgültig satt, dass Sie mich immer wieder mit meinem Vater vergleichen! Wenn Sie ein Problem mit mir haben, dann seien Sie wenigstens auf mich wütend! Mein Vater ist jetzt schon so lange tot, und ich bin es einfach satt, den Kopf für einen Toten hinzuhalten!"

Snape hatte ob der Heftigkeit von Harrys Ausbruch doch glatt mal die Klappe gehalten und Harry nicht unterbrochen. Dennoch ließ er sich ganz sicher nicht so einfach einschüchtern:

„Bisher haben Sie mir noch keinen Grund dazu gegeben, Sie nicht ständig mit ihrem Vater zu vergleichen. Und ich werde das solange tun, wie's mir passt, und wenn Sie sich auf den Kopf stellen und „Hurra" brüllen, Potter."

Harry fühlte bei dieser Dreistheit Wut in sich aufsteigen. Ungemein gefährliche und gerechte Wut, wenigstens vertrieb sie das kleine bisschen Zuneigung, das er bis vor einer halben Minute noch für den Tränkemeister empfunden hatte und stellte die alten Empfindungen wieder ein.

Ohne den Mistkerl weiter zu beachten schnappte er sich seine Mistgabel und rauschte wutentbrannt in die andere Ecke des Gebietes und mistete dort weiter. Was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen. In diesem zustand war mit diesem Idioten so oder so nicht zureden, er würde seine Argumente noch ein klein wenig warten lassen, damit sie besser wirken würden.

So beendeten sie ihre Arbeit beide ziemlich wütend und machten sich schweigend und zornig daran aufzubrechen, denn inzwischen war es Abend geworden und ihr Arbeitstag vorbei.

Als sie dann im Haupthaus ankamen und freundlich von den anderen begrüßt wurden, legte sich deren Aufgewühltsein jedoch ein wenig, was Harry in einer ruhigen Minute ausnutzte, als sie sich nach einer entspannenden Dusche und dem wohlschmeckenden Abendessen kurzfristig allein in der Küche befanden um den Abwasch zu erledigen, da sie heute dran waren. Harry sprach am Ende nur einen einzigen Satz mit dem kühlen Slytherin und verließ den Raum, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen, und das würden sie ohne Zweifel, da sie beide dieses Thema vehement gemieden hatten in ihren letzten beiden Schuljahren:

„Wenn ich so bin wie mein Vater, warum war ich dann traurig, als ich in ihre Erinnerungen geblickt habe, anstatt mich halbtot zu lachen?"

Ende von Teil 5


	6. Chapter 6

Vielen Dank an Inkognito 3, Xerperus, Saniko, Shushu-Chan, Jeysi, Kuraimaus, shadow-lady und Koori für die lieben und zahlreichen Kommis, hier der nächste Teil, ich hoffe, er gefällt

Liebe und Drachenmist

Kapitel 6/16

EIN ABEND UNTER SCHLANGEN UND DIE FÄHIGKEIT ZU VERZEIHEN

(Severus' Sicht)

Snapes Körper fühlte sich an, als hätte sich Norbert aus Versehen 8 Stunden lang auf ihn draufgesetzt. Er würde sich selbst zwar nicht unbedingt als „alt" bezeichnen – Albus ist alt – aber er war auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Und seit Voldemorts Fall war er wohl auch alles andere als „Im Training". Er hatte vergessen, wie anstrengend es sein konnte, hart mit den Händen und dem Körper zu arbeiten, anstatt für alles seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen.

Er hatte vor allen Dingen das unglaublich befriedigende Gefühl vergessen, welches sich nach einigen Stunden harter, körperlicher Arbeit einstellte. Obwohl ihm alles wehtat, fühlte der Tränkemeister sich außerordentlich wohl, als er sich auf sein Bett hatte fallen lassen.

Sein Glück wäre perfekt gewesen, gäbe es da nicht eine Winzigkeit an diesem zustand, die ihn störte. Er war nämlich geradezu perfekt dazu, um sich über Dinge Gedanken zu machen, die man sonst einfach so ignorierte und jetzt endlich irgendwie verarbeiten musste.

Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass Potters Satz ihm immer und immer wieder in den Sinn kam, ohne dass er sich wirkungsvoll dagegen wehren konnte. Es ging einfach nicht. Schließlich gab er nach und gestattete sich tatsächlich über den Sinn der Worte nachzudenken.

„Wenn ich so bin wie mein Vater, warum war ich dann traurig, als ich in ihre Erinnerungen geblickt habe, anstatt mich halbtot zu lachen?"

Snape gab es nicht gerne zu, aber es hatte ihn überrumpelt so unverhofft genau mit diesem verfluchten Abend konfrontiert zu werden. Sie hatten sich genau darüber doch so schön hilfreich der Verdrängung angeschwiegen und es verschlug ihm die Sprache genau jetzt daran erinnert zu werden. Er hatte Potter nicht darauf antworten können – nicht einmal anbrüllen hatte er ihn können.

Es kam selten vor, aber jetzt piekste den düsteren Professor sein schlechtes Gewissen. Egal wie stark sein Hass auf James Potter in all den Jahren gewesen sein mochte, trotz allem hatte er natürlich immer gewusst, dass es unfair war, diesen Hass an dessen Sohn auszulassen. Aber es war so herrlich einfach und so unglaublich befriedigend, besonders, wenn man immer wieder in dem Gefühl bestärkt wurde, dass der Sohn tatsächlich genauso war wie der Vater.

Genauso stur, genauso beliebt, genauso unfair, genauso wohlbehütet von Dumbledore, genauso Gryffindor… genauso attraktiv. VERDAMMT!

Aber Harry Potter hatte nicht gelacht, als sein Vater ihn angriff. Trotz allem, trotz seines Schockes, dass der Junge in seinen Erinnerungen war, trotz seiner Angst, hatte er gesehen, dass der Junge nicht gelacht hatte.

Vielleicht war das der einzige Grund, warum Harry damals lebend sein Büro verlassen hatte. Wer weiß, was sonst passiert wäre.

Dass im Gegenzug womöglich Verständnis in dessen Blick gelegen hatte, wollte und konnte er bisher einfach nicht einsehen. Natürlich hatte er den Blick gesehen, aber er WOLLTE nicht!

Verflixte Hühnerkacke! NIEMALS!

Bevor dieser eigentlich angenehme Zustand seines Körpers noch mehr Einfluss auf seinen Kopf nehmen konnte, entschied der düstere Slytherin, diesen durch ein bisschen frische Luft wieder frei zu machen. Und er wusste auch genau, wo er hinwollte. Dank den ausführlichen Erklärungen aller und besonders denen eines gewissen Exgryffindors, an den er gerade nicht (NEIN! NEIN und nochmals NEIN!) denken wollte, wusste er auch, wo er seine Lieblingstiere suchen musste und machte sich auch gleich auf den Weg. Er warf sich nur kurz in seinen warmen Lieblingsumhang und ging hinunter in die Besenkammer.

Von dort aus war er zu den riesigen Becken der Seeschlangen gereist, die wirklich alles andere als schwer zu finden gewesen waren. Ein angenehmer Geruch nach Meer und Schlange lag hier in der Luft, den der Tränkemeister gierig einsog. Hiernach hatte er sich in all der Zeit in Hogwarts definitiv am meisten gesehnt.

Keine der 5 Seeschlangen, die nach Charleys Angaben hier leben sollten, war zu sehen, aber das war nicht ungewöhnlich. Sie waren sehr scheu und zeigten sich nur Personen, denen sie wirklich vertrauten. Sie waren mit Sicherheit schlau genug zu wissen, dass die Menschen noch immer ihre größten Feinde waren.

Snape hatte sich schon immer zu diesen Tieren hingezogen gefühlt, dabei wusste er noch nicht einmal wirklich, woran es lag. Es erfreute ihn schon, wenn er nur ein paar Schuppen von ihnen im glitzernden Sonnenlicht entdeckte, dann war ein Tag für ihn meistens schon gerettet.

Und auf diesen Anblick hoffte er jetzt auch, dass er wenigstens eine der Schlangen würde erblicken können, wenn er sich nur gut genug verbarg. Also kletterte er im Abendlicht der Sonne auf die angrenzenden Felsen und verbarg sich dort in einer steinigen Senke, von der aus er sich die Sonne auf den Leib brutzeln lassen konnte und er einen fabelhaften Blick auf die größten Teile des riesigen Beckens hatte.

Dann wartete er.

Es verging eine ereignislose dreiviertel Stunde, als es langsam zu dämmern begann. Snape war wieder in Gedanken versunken und spürte jetzt doch schon die ersten Zeichen des Muskelkaters, der ihn morgen heimsuchen würde. Er fragte sich gerade, ob er unverrichteter Beobachtungen wieder zurück solle, als er die Ankunft einer weiteren Person bemerkte.

Ihm stockte vor Fassungslosigkeit der Atem, als er erkannte, dass es – Natürlich, wer auch sonst – Potter war, der jetzt selbstsicher vor dem Becken landete. Der Junge legte seinen Besen an den Wegesrand (seinen eigenen hatte Severus bei sich, er wollte ja unentdeckt bleiben) und starrte einige Minuten auf das Wasser. Wie als Antwort auf sein Warten begann sich auch die Wasseroberfläche zu kräuseln und keine zwei Sekunden später streckte das eindrucksvollste Seeschlangenmännchen, das Severus je erblickt hatte, seinen erhabenen Kopf aus dem Wasser.

Er war eine violettene griechische Flachschwanzseeschlange, dessen Schuppen im letzten sonnenlicht majestätisch silbern glänzten.

Fast hätte Snape verzückt geseufzt, bei diesem wunderschönen Anblick, aber er beherrschte sich in letzter Sekunde. Er wollte ja nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen, wo er sich doch so sorgfältig versteckt hatte. Das Warten hatte sich also doch gelohnt, er war unentdeckt geblie…

Warum zum Teufel steuerte Potter eigentlich so selbstsicher genau auf sein Versteck zu? Verdammt. Und das Seeschlangenmännchen schaute auch genau herüber, bei Salazar, Potter kam wirklich genau auf ihn zu…

Snape schloss die Augen in der Hoffnung, dadurch vielleicht unentdeckt zu bleiben. Natürlich funktionierte das keineswegs und er öffnete sie erst wieder, als die Schritte verklungen waren und er sicher war, dass ihn jemand beobachtete.

„Was machen Sie denn hier, Snape?"

„Mussten Sie unbedingt verraten, dass ich hier bin? Denn obwohl es Sie nicht das Geringste angeht, ich wollte die Seeschlangen beobachten und…"

Jetzt unterbrach ihn dieser Bengel auch noch. Damit war dann auch der letzte Rest Manieren weg, die er wohl mal gehabt hatte. Kein Respekt mehr vor dem Alter…

„Ich sag's Ihnen ja nur ungern," grinste Potter, dass Snape ihm am liebsten ganz nach Muggelart eine auf sein vorlautes Mundwerk gepfeffert hätte „aber die Seeschlange hat MICH darauf hingewiesen, dass SIE hier sind und nicht umgekehrt."

Okay, so viel also zu dem gelungenen Versteck.

„Kommen sie, ihre Deckung ist so oder so aufgeflogen!"

schmunzelte dieser Bengel nun und hielt Snape die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Dieser murrte jedoch nur verstimmt und hievte sich selbst etwas ungeschickt aus der Mulde.

Das war aber immerhin noch besser, als sich von diesem Bengel auch noch aufhelfen zu lassen. Etwas dümmlich folgte er dem jungen Mann nun die Klippen wieder hinab, immer näher zu diesem eindrucksvollen Wesen hin, auf das Potter zusteuerte.

Als sie unten ankamen hörte er eben von diesem bewundernswerten Alpha-Männchen der Gruppe (denn weniger war es mit Sicherheit nicht, so majestätisch schön und kräftig es war) zischelnde Laute, ähnlich des normalen Schlangenparsels. Potter schien aufmerksam zuzuhören, dann lächelte er leicht und gab in ebenso zischelnder Weise Antwort.

Snape – so oder so schon mürrisch genug – fühlte sich total fehl am Platz und reagierte auf die einzige ihm eigene Art und Weise: Er schmollte und war katzig.

„Was reden Sie beide da, Potter?"

maulte er und erwartete trotz allem nicht wirklich eine Antwort. Dafür lächelte Potter viel zu überheblich. Trotzdem bekam Snape eine:

„Ikarus hier, hat mich gefragt, ob ich Sie kenne, oder ob er Sie fressen darf, weil Sie ihn gestört haben."

Snape schluckte schwer. Potters Antwort wollte er sicher nicht mehr hören, denn sie war bestimmt das Letzte was er vor seinem Tod durch eine Seeschlange hören würde, wenn er nicht gleich etwas unternahm. Also versuchte er das einzige, was ihm in den Sinn kam:

Auch er machte jetzt zischelnde Geräusche. Sehr ungelenk und an einigen Stellen erstickte er fast an seinen mündlichen Verrenkungen, aber zumindest brachte er zu Ende, was er sagen wollte:

Seid gegrüsssst, Ikarussss. Verzsssseihen bitte Eindringen mein in euer Territorium, wollen ich Euch blossss kennen lernen. Sein mein Name Sssseverussss Ssssnape, und werden ich nicht wiederkommen, wenn ihr essss verbieten mir, essss ssssein denn, um hier arbeiten zu.

Jetzt schaute nicht nur der Junge ziemlich dumm drein, auch die Seeschlange machte keinen besseren Eindruck. Fast hätten Snapes Mundwinkel gezuckt, aber nur fast. Immerhin stand noch immer sein Leben auf dem Spiel und außerdem hatte er einen Ruf zu wahren. Er lächelte nicht einfach so, nur weil die beiden ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche schauten.

Es war Potter, der zuerst das Wort ergriff – dummerweise auf Parsel. Er sprach einfach viel zu schnell, als dass Snape auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gehabt hätte, etwas zu verstehen, genau wie eben schon. Dafür war er einfach zu schlecht darin – egal wie sehr er sich in der Sprache auch anstrengen mochte, ohne das angeborene Talent zum Parsel war man einfach ziemlich aufgeschmissen.

Potter jedoch redete immer weiter und Snape hob irgendwann resigniert den Arm, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er blaffte:

„ICH! VERSTEHE! KEIN! WORT! POTTER! LANGSAMER!"

Potter sah für einen Moment lang ziemlich irritiert aus, dann sprach er wieder in normaler menschlicher Sprache.

„Sie sprechen ja Parsel, Professor! Das wusste ich ja gar nicht! Aber einen furchtbaren Akzent haben Sie da…"

ACH NE! DAS wäre Snape ohne Potters GLORREICHEN Hinweis wohl nie aufgefallen.

„Ich bin ja auch kein geborener Parsel also werde ich den Akzent auch nie verlieren. Ich musste mir die Sprache anhand von Büchern beibringen, aber leider besitzen gewöhnliche Schlangen nicht genug Grips, um mich trotzdem zu verstehen, weil ich ihre Sprache zu sehr verunstalte. Also hatte ich bisher auch kaum Übung, weswegen ich nicht ein Wort kapiere, wenn ihr so schnell sprecht!"

Eigentlich war es schon eine Art Exhibitionismus für Snape, derart viel von sich selbst Preis zu geben, besonders, da ihm Vieles davon auch als Schwäche ausgelegt werden konnte, aber weitere dämliche Hinweise von Potter hätte er jetzt beim besten Willen nicht mehr ertragen!

Bevor Potter jedoch antworten konnte, erhob Ikarus das Wort, was beide sofort verstummen ließ:

Dann … werden … wir … von … nun … an … zussssammen … üben … Sssseverussss … Ssssnape. Komme … wieder … wenn … du … möchtessst!

Ikarus hatte betont langsam gesprochen und nickte Harry noch einmal zu, bevor er wieder unter die Wasseroberfläche verschwand. Snape war so baff gewesen, dass er nicht einmal mehr darauf hatte antworten können. Diesmal entgleisten ihm seine Züge, als er ein winziges bisschen stolz lächelte, nicht grimmig oder gehässig, wie sonst.

„Ich gratuliere Ihnen, Snape (offenbar war Potter jetzt wieder in seinen neuen Wortlaut zurückgekehrt, nachdem er sich von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte, immerhin war ihm eben ein „Professor" herausgerutscht)! Ikarus ist ein sehr stolzes Wesen. Sie haben ihn schwer beeindruckt, dass er Ihnen erlaubt, wieder zu kommen und mit ihm zu üben. Und…"

Potter machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause „… MICH haben sie auch beeindruckt. Aber weniger mit dem Parsel, sondern mit ihrem Lächeln!"

Grinste der Junge jetzt verschmitzt und so gerne Severus es auch gewollt hätte, er konnte ihm dafür nicht böse sein. Zu schön war der Moment gewesen, von dem er jetzt so lange geträumt hatte, zu schön die Aussichten auf weitere Begegnungen mit Ikarus.

Also ließ er sich zu einer zweiten Sache hinreißen, die er sonst nie getan hätte:

„Potter?"

Der junge Mann war zwischenzeitlich wieder auf seinen Besen gestiegen und wollte schon abfliegen, da er offenbar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort seitens des düsteren Tränkemeisters gerechnet hatte.

„Ja?"

„Ich… werde Sie nicht mehr mit Ihrem Vater vergleichen. Sie SIND anders, als er, und … jetzt verschwinden Sie schon endlich!"

Potter grinste noch breiter, schwang sich auf seinen Besen und machte sich tatsächlich ohne weitere Worte auf den Heimweg.

Und Snape spürte, dass er das Richtige gesagt hatte. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal, zu diesem Jungen. Und es war gut.

Ende von Teil 6


	7. Chapter 7

Liebe und Drachenmist

KAPITEL 7/16

VON FREUNDSCHAFT

(Harrys Sicht + teilweise Charleys Sicht)

Harry war ziemlich zufrieden, als er an diesem Abend von Ikarus zurückkehrte. Die Gespräche mit dem weisen, alten Alpha-Männchen der Seeschlangengruppe hatten immer etwas entspannendes für ihn, aber was heute geschehen war, war noch viel besser als sonst.

Und auch wenn er nie geglaubt hätte, jemals so etwas über seinen ehemaligen Professor zu denken: Der Kerl hatte wirklich ein süßes Lächeln. Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte Harry nicht im Traum daran gedacht jemals den unterkühlten Slytherin ein kleines bisschen einfach nur glücklich zu sehen. Es war ein wirklich schöner Augenblick gewesen, in welchem Harry eine tiefe Zufriedenheit mit sich und der Welt verspürt hatte.

Und zum ersten Mal seit Snape angekommen war, fragte Harry sich jetzt ernsthaft, wie Charley und Snape wohl Freunde geworden sein mochten. Denn inzwischen zweifelte der junge Nachwuchsdrachenpfleger nicht mehr im Geringsten daran, dass die beide tatsächlich etwas wie „Freundschaft" füreinander empfanden.

Auch wenn er es Snape früher nie zugetraut hätte derartige Gefühle zu hegen, aber offenbar war er einfach nur etwas untrainiert darin, sie zu zeigen.

Kurzentschlossen ging Harry also nicht wie normalerweise in sein Zimmer sondern steuerte die Räumlichkeiten seines Chefs an, einige Zimmertüren weiter. Er klopfte sachte an, um Charley nicht zu wecken, falls er schon schliefe.

„Herein?"

Harry öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und schaute vorsichtig ins Zimmer herein:

„Charley, kann ich dich für ein paar Minuten stören und dich was fragen?"

„Klar, wenn es dich nicht stört, dass ich schon im Schlafanzug bin… natürlich Harry, das weißt du doch. Komm schon rein und mach die Tür zu.

Charley saß an seinem schweren Mahagonischreibtisch und machte die Buchführung für die Touristen, als Harry sich dicht hinter ihn stellte.

„Ach herrjeh, immer noch nicht fertig?"

Charley schüttelte müde den Kopf und gähnte.

„Ich bin schon seit über drei Tagen nicht mehr dazu gekommen zu den Drachen zu gehen…"

Beteuerte er leise und schlug schließlich das Buch zu.

„Dann will ich dich nicht länger stören, Charley, es ist nicht so wichtig…"

„Ist schon okay, Harry, das weißt du doch. Für heute langt es wirklich, wo drückte denn der Schuh?"

fragte der Rothaarige gutmütig lächelnd, als er eine Geste macht, dass Harry sich zu ihm aufs Bett setzte. Außer dem Schreibtischstuhl beinhaltete das karg eingerichtete Zimmer keine anderen Möbel als das Bett, weswegen Harry dies nicht unbekannt oder gar unangenehm war. Eher im Gegenteil. Er hatte hier schon öfter gesessen und mit Charley über das Leben diskutiert, wenn er sich einsam gefühlt hatte. Er hatte festgestellt, dass Charley ein mindestens ebenso guter Freund sein konnte wie Ron und ein bisschen fühlte er sich dann immer, als wäre er noch in Hogwarts oder wenigstens im Fuchsbau, wenn sie miteinander sprachen, den beiden Orten, die er unglaublich lieb gewonnen hatte in den letzten Jahren.

In Charley hatte er außer in einem ganz annehmbaren Chef auch eine Art großen Bruder gefunden, was ihm sehr gut getan hatte.

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes, ich hatte bloß eben eine Begegnung mit unserem düsteren Slytherin…"

Charley hob wissend eine Augenbraue und setzte schon zu einer Erwiderung an:

„Ihr habt euch doch nicht etwa gestri…"

„Nein, keine Bange, wir haben uns erstaunlich gut verstanden eben. Er… er hat sogar gelächelt."

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang wollte er Charley davon erzählen, was mit Ikarus vorgefallen war und dass Snape Parsel konnte, aber dann unterließ er es doch. Irgendwie wollte er das nicht erzählen es fühlte sich zu … intim? … an. Es war etwas, was er nur mit Snape teilen wollte, auch wenn ihm nicht klar war, warum er so empfand.

„Und weil ich wirklich will, dass wir gut zusammen arbeiten werden, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir vielleicht erzählen kannst, wodurch ihr Freunde geworden seid. Du musst nicht, denn wenn ich ihn frage, bekomme ich bestimmt keine vernünftige Antwort, aber vielleicht hilft mir das ja, ihn etwas besser zu verstehen. Und wenn man sich besser versteht, kann man sich doch auch besser vertragen, oder?"

Charley hatte aufmerksam zugehört, legte jetzt den Kopf an die Wand hinter sich und starrte Löcher in die Luft, als er darüber nachdachte. Harry kannte dieses Verhalten und wartete geduldig, bis sein rothaariger Ausleih-Großer-Bruder eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

„Ja, ich erzähle dir ein wenig von dem Severus, den ich kennen gelernt habe, obwohl ich glaube, dass du diesen durchaus schon bald selbst kennen lernen wirst. Also mach's dir bequem, sperr die Ohren auf und unterbrich mich nicht, alles klar?"

Harry nickte erfreut und zufrieden, dann kuschelte er sich unter die Decke des Fußendes, während auch Charley sich in seinem dunkelblauen Baumwollpyjama am Kopfende unter die Decke verkroch und begann zu erzählen:

Ich war gerade 8 Jahre alt, als mein Vater mich mit nach Norwegen nahm um dort die Drachen zu besuchen. Ich hatte schon von klein auf immer einen Narren an ihnen gefressen, fand sie majestätisch und schön, gefährlich und doch ungeheuer anziehend.

Als Vater dann auf Geschäftsreise nach Norwegen musste und damit in das Land reiste, das damals am Bekanntesten für seine riesigen Drachenpopulationen war, hab eich ihn so lange genervt, bis er zustimmte und mich als Geburtstagsgeschenk mitnahm.

Als ich dann endlich bei den Drachen war, fand ich es alles einfach nur herrlich. Viel zu schnell ging das alles herum, denn mein Vater musste wieder an die Arbeit zurück und konnte mich ja schlecht dort alleine lassen. Als ich bemerkte, dass er jetzt fortgehen wollte und mich natürlich mitnehmen musste, lief ich fort und versteckte mich. Dummerweise verlief ich mich und klein wie ich war, flink und ohne Aufsicht begab ich mich in die größte Gefahr, die es geben konnte:

Ich versteckte mich in dem Gehege eines brünftigen Drachenweibchens kurz vor der Paarung. Du weißt ja, wie unangenehm Spikes Mutter Susan war, als Sie ihr Ei behütete, aber du weißt auch, dass das kein Vergleich zu ihrem Verhalten war, als sie in der Brunftzeit war.

Es war pures Glück, dass ich damals schnell genug reagierte um mich in den angrenzenden Felsen zu verstecken, wo das schwarze Flugwurmweibchen mich nicht erreichen konnte.

Nur gab es keinen Ausweg aus diesem Felsen. Das Weibchen versperrte alle Ausgänge und keiner der Pfleger traute sich hinein, um mich hinauszuholen. Na ja, fast keiner. Das war ein blasser, hakennasiger, stets schwarz gekleideter junger Mann, der ziemlich griesgrämig schaute, aber als einziger den Mut aufbrachte mir zu helfen.

Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie er das damals gemacht hat, aber er hat das Weibchen solange beruhigt, bis er mich sicher auf seinen Armen heraustragen konnte. Und, ganz wie heute offenbar, hat er damals sanft gelächelt. Er war mir als einziger nicht böse, während mein Vater noch Monate später mein Taschengeld einbehielt und ich Wochenlang Hausarrest hatte und im Haushalt helfen musste.

Er hat mir damals einfach nur sachte über den Kopf gestrichen und geflüstert:

„Du liebst Drachen auch, nicht wahr?"

Das war alles, mehr nicht. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass er für mich DER Held an sich war. Ich wollte genauso werden wie er, wollte genauso gut mit Drachen umgehen können.

Und du kannst dir sicher vorstellen wie erfreut – und gleichzeitig geschockt – ich war, als ich dann nach Hogwarts kam und ihn dort als zukünftigen Tränkelehrer wieder traf.

Zu der Zeit war er schon ein richtiges Ekel im Unterricht, aber auch wenn ich erst in den letzten Jahren, in denen ich selbst im Orden des Phönix war von seiner schwierigen Aufgabe als Spion erfuhr, war ich schon damals davon überzeugt, dass der alte Mensch, den ich kennen gelernt hatte, noch immer irgendwo da sein musste.

Severus tat so, als würde er mich nicht kennen und für eine Weile glaubte ich wirklich, er hätte mich vergessen. Trotzdem gab ich nicht auf. Ich war ein richtiger Streber in seinem Unterricht, das kannst du mir glauben. Ich habe mich für alles freiwillig gemeldet und war immer superpünktlich und habe ihn nach dem Unterricht mit Fragen gelöchert.

Irgendwann, so Anfang des zweiten Schuljahrs dann, saß er irgendwann seufzend vor mir und meinte resigniert:

„Du wirst keine Ruhe geben, bis ich mich mit dir abgebe, oder?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und fragte endlich, was ich die ganze Zeit fragen wollte:

„Warum bist du hier? Du liebst Drachen doch auch, hast du gesagt…"

fragte ich vorwurfsvoll und tatsächlich, der „Held", den ich kennen gelernt hatte, war noch immer da.

„Ich bin hier, weil man es von mir erwartet und ja, natürlich liebe ich die Drachen noch immer. Irgendwann werde ich wieder zu ihnen zurückkehren, daran glaube ich fest."

Und er lächelte wieder genau so wie damals, dass es mir vor Freude die Kehle zuschnürte.

Ich glaube, ich war der einzige Schüler von ihm, der es je geschafft hat, dass er sich freiwillig mit ihm in der Bücherei zusammengesetzt hat, um ihm etwas beizubringen. Natürlich lehrte er mich in diesen zusätzlichen Stunden hauptsächlich Tränke, aber einen Großteil verbrachten wir auch damit, meine Wissen über Drachen eine Struktur zu verleihen und es systematisch zu ordnen und zu vergrößern. Ich liebte seine Geschichten und den Ausdruck, den er in den Augen hatte, wenn er von seiner Arbeit sprach.

Versprich mir, jetzt nicht über mich zu lachen, denn auch, wenn ich mich heute eindeutig dem anderen Geschlecht näher fühle, so bin ich doch davon überzeugt, dass Severus meine erste große Liebe war.

Natürlich habe ich ihm meine Gefühle nie gestanden, immerhin war er ja trotz allem mein Lehrer und du kennst ihn, so etwas hätte er nie zugelassen, außerdem hatte ich Angst es könnte unsere Freundschaft zerstören.

Trotzdem war ich eine ganze Zeit lang sehr in ihn verliebt. Deshalb habe ich auch nach meiner Schulzeit den Kontakt zu ihm nie abgebrochen, auch nicht als „Du-weißt-schon-wer" zurückkehrte, obwohl uns das beide in Gefahr brachte.

Glaub mir, er ist es Wert, gemocht zu werden, wenn man ihn wirklich einmal kennt und er hat gute Gründe, warum er sich den meisten gegenüber so abweisend verhält. Er will bloß nicht verletzt werden, das wurde er schon viel zu oft. Und er ist ein guter Freund, wenn man sich sein Vertrauen einmal verdient hat.

Und abgesehen davon, hat er durch sein düsteres Auftreten etwas Anziehendes, das ich kaum beschreiben kann. Aber es hat mich immer angezogen, wie das Licht die Motte.

„So Harry, das ist aber genug für heute Abend, würde ich meinen. Sonst schläfst du mir ja hier noch glatt im Bett ein, und dann spüren wir beide morgen wieder jeden einzelnen Knochen, weil wir so verkorkst gelegen haben. Und bei allen großen Zauberern, im Moment brauche ich meine Energien wirklich für die Touristen."

Lächelte Charley schwach, während Harry noch immer nachdenklich an die Decke starrte.

Er hatte in dieser Erzählung einiges erfahren, wovon er vieles nicht vermutet hätte und vieles auch gar nicht so recht glauben wollte. Aber Charley hatte ihn noch nie angelogen, das wusste er. Außerdem hätte Charley auch keinen Grund gehabt, sich etwas Derartiges auszudenken, immerhin musste er damit rechnen, jetzt von Harry damit verspottet zu werden. Aber natürlich tat Harry das nicht.

Stattdessen wühlte er sich aus den Laken und stand auf.

„Danke Charley, dass du mir das erzählt hast. Ich werde darüber nachdenken und versuchen es mir zu Herzen zu nehmen. Und ich erzähle Snape auch nix davon, keine Bange."

Charley nickte daraufhin dankend und machte es sich in seinem bett bequem, während er Harry noch eine gute Nacht wünschte.

„Dir auch gute Nacht, Charley, und schlaf gut!"

Harry zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und schlich leise, weil es schon spät war, hinüber zu seinem Zimmer, da er niemanden wecken wollte.

Endlich in seinem Bett und in Shorts und T-Shirt grübelte er noch lange über die Geschichte nach, besonders darüber, dass er immer angenommen hatte, Snape würde sein beruf als Lehrer gefallen. Klar wusste er, dass Snape immer VdggK unterrichten wollte, aber Harry hatte niemals daran gezweifelt, dass es dem alten Griesgram Spaß machte Schüler zu tyrannisieren und Punkte abzuziehen. Und irgendwie war er auch unfairer Weise davon ausgegangen, dass Snape vielleicht gar keine andere Stelle haben konnte, weil nur Dumbledore mit seinen Launen klar kam und er auch nichts anderes konnte.

Jedenfalls schloss er seine Überlegungen und auch seine Augen damit, dass er versuchen wollte, mit dem düster dreinblickenden Mann klar zu kommen, auch wenn dieser vielleicht gar nicht wollte. Wenn schon nicht ihm, dann war er das den Drachen schuldig, die offenbar wirklich gute Unterstützung durch einen neuen Pfleger erhalten hatten.

So gestärkt begab er sich also in die erste Woche der Sommerferien mit den vielen, vielen stressigen Touristen.

Ende von Teil 7


	8. Chapter 8

Liebe und Drachenmist

KAPITEL 8/16 (HALBZEIT!)

VON DEN STRAPAZEN EINER WOCHE UND DER SUCHE NACH ENTSPANNUNG

(Severus' Sicht + teilweise Blaises Sicht)

So sehr Snape die Drachen auch liebte, die erste Woche als Drachenpfleger war die Hölle an Anstrengungen gewesen.

Natürlich war die Arbeit noch immer sehr zufrieden stellend und auch die kurzen Gespräche mit Ikarus hatten ihm das Leben versüßt. Dann hatte er sich nicht ein einziges Mal richtig mit Potter gezofft, was ihn selbst ziemlich überraschte. Seit er sich ernsthaft dazu entschlossen hatte, ihn nicht ständig mit seinem Vater gleich zu setzen und dieser sich anscheinend in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, ihn wie einen normalen Arbeitskollegen zu behandeln, gab es kaum einen Grund für Streit zwischen ihnen.

Na ja, kaum einen Grund für RICHTIGEN Streit zwischen ihnen. Aber kleine Gewitter reinigten ja angeblich die Luft und solange es nicht ihre Arbeit beeinträchtigte, war das ja auch okay.

Der Muskelkater hatte sich nach den ersten drei Tagen endlich gegeben, aber trotzdem war es noch immer sehr anstrengend, manchmal bis zu 10 Stunden am Stück zu arbeiten.

Aber vor Potter aufgeben würde er sicherlich nicht! Pah! Soweit kommt's noch – und dummerweise hielt der Bengel tadellos durch.

Das, was ihn wirklich fertig machte waren jedoch die vielen Touristen. Die Drachen nach deren Besuch wieder zu beruhigen war furchtbar anstrengend. Außerdem mussten sie trotz allem in der Bewirtung der Gäste abends aushelfen oder auch mal Touren durch die Gehege leiten.

Dementsprechend fiel Snape abends dann auch in sein Bett hinein, schlief wie ein Stein bis zum morgen und quälte sich von dort aus zum Frühstück um danach weiter zu arbeiten.

Trotz der Anstrengungen hatte er sich noch nie so lebendig gefühlt. Heute endlich, waren die letzten Touristen abgereist und die nächste Gruppe würde erst übermorgen eintreffen. Das hieß, dass sie alle nur morgens ihre Drachen versorgen mussten und dann den Rest der beiden Tage zur freien Verfügung hatten.

Dementsprechend „munter" ging es in dem Haus an diesem Nachmittag dann auch zu. Charleys Freundin war über die zwei Tage zu Besuch gekommen, Nick war übers Wochenende nach Hause zu seiner Frau gefahren und kam nur um seine Tiere zu versorgen (er wohnte nur den Sommer über hier im Gemeinschaftshaus, den Rest der Zeit im Nachbarort bei seiner Familie) und Mark… sortierte Briefmarken. Jeder hatte eben seine eigenen Hobbys zur Entspannung.

Auch Snape hätte nichts gegen etwas „fleischlichere" Entspannung einzuwenden gehabt, wie er bei seinen verspannten Muskeln und dem schmerzenden Rücken feststellen musste.

Sein letztes erotisches Abenteuer lag schon eine Weile zurück, da er als Lehrer dummerweise viele der Zauberer in den hogwartsnahen Kneipen kannte (und ehemalige Schüler waren wirklich nicht sein Fall, immerhin musste er einen Ruf wahren) und er andererseits aber auch kein Interesse hatte, sich mit Muggel abgeben zu müssen. Er war einfach zu schlecht in Muggelkunde, um sich so einem Horror auszusetzen.

Aber hier lag der Fall ja etwas anders, die Zauberer hier in Rumänien kannten ihn nicht als Lehrer, außerdem sprach und verstand er die Sprache auch gut genug, dass es für ein kleines Stell-Dich-Ein genügen würde.

Deshalb machte sich der düstere Slytherin jetzt ausgehfertig, duschte ausgelassen und war bester Laune, als er sich in seine Lieblingsklamotten zwängte.

Dabei zog er zwar ein gewohnt grimmiges Gesicht, lachte aber zumindest innerlich, als er daran dachte, dass ihm das hier wohl kaum einer seiner Bekannten zutrauen würde. Dass er sich gerade fertig machte, für einen One-Night-Stand, falls er Glück hatte.

Dabei war er doch auch nur ein Mensch, mit Bedürfnissen. Und leider hatte es bisher beim besten Willen nicht gerade häufig zu einer richtigen Beziehung geklappt. Dafür konnte und wollte er einfach die meisten Menschen nicht nah genug an sich heranlassen, allein schon wegen seiner Tätigkeit als Spion. Ständig damit rechnen zu müssen vielleicht nur aus Spaß getötet zu werden war nicht gerade eine gute Grundlage für eine Beziehung.

Na ja, egal jetzt aber auch, er warf sich noch seinen schönen, langen, schwarzen Samtumhang mit Kapuze über und machte sich auf zu Zabinis Zimmer. Wenn hier einer wusste, wo die nächste Zauberer-Gay-Bar zu finden war, dann der braunhaarige Slytherin.

„Herein?"

grummelte Blaise jetzt, der sich mit einem richtig guten Roman in sein Bett verkrochen hatte, um auf seine Art Entspannung zu finden.

Er schaute schon etwas irritiert, als plötzlich sein ehemaliger Professor in einer seiner besten – und heißesten – Aufmachungen in sein Zimmer rauschte und ihn fragend musterte:

„Was kann ich denn für Sie tun, Professor Snape?"

Die Selbstsicherheit verschwand plötzlich kurz, als Snape seine Frage formulieren wollte. Es wollte ihm einfach nicht so richtig gelingen, als er hier vor Zabini stand, obwohl Sie einander schon vor langen Zeiten einmal in einer dieser besonderen Bars getroffen hatten.

Es war in diesem Sinne ein glücklicher Zufall, dass ausgerechnet Zabini, der sein kleines Geheimnis so oder so schon kannte, hier mit ihm arbeitete. Trotzdem bereitete es ihm Unbehagen, es wirklich auszusprechen, er war trotz allem ein Exschüler.

„Also ich… ich meine… ich dachte mir… vielleicht… ähm…"

Blaise verstand schließlich ganz aus dem Kontext seines Buches gerissen endlich Snapes Aufmachung und auch sein Gestammel und nickte bestätigend.

„Die Kneipe liegt 20 Flugmeilen südöstlich von diesem Camp hier, das Dorf heißt „Dalang" und die Kneipe…"

er musste unwillkürlich grinsen, weil er den Namen noch immer ungemein passend fand:

„heißt "Anakonda"! Ich kann sie nur empfehlen, aber…"

doch der Tränkemeister ließ sich nicht mehr aufhalten.

Er schmetterte ein wirklich selten gehörtes „Danke!" in Richtung Zabini und verschwand schon in Richtung Besenkammer, als Blaise seinen Satz doch noch zu Ende führte:

„vielleicht sollten Sie da heute nicht hingehen. Ich wäre ja auch da, aber heute ist Harry dran, und da wir uns nicht ins Gehege kommen wollten…"

Doch diesen Satz hörte der andere Slytherin voller Tatendrang natürlich nicht mehr und machte sich mit wehendem Umhang auf dem Weg zu einem kleinen Abenteuer.

Blaise hingegen zuckte mit den Achseln und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch. Snape würde noch früh genug merken, dass Harry dort war. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde das Ganze ja noch lustig werden?

Ende von Teil 8


	9. Chapter 9

Liebe und Drachenmist

KAPITEL 9/16

EIN ABEND IN DER BAR UND EIN GESPRÄCH ÜBER EVENTUELLE VEREHRER

(Harrys Sicht)

Harry saß am Tresen der „Anakonda", nippte hin und wieder an seinem Bacardi-Cola und studierte die Gäste – und damit möglicherweise in Frage kommende Liebhaber.

Dummerweise kannte er die meisten Männer in dieser Bar schon, viele davon in- und auswendig, und die anderen fand er kaum attraktiv. Wieder andere hatten einen festen Partner, dem sie hier vorsichtshalber auch nicht von der Seite wichen.

Er überlegte sich gerade, ob er sich nicht frustriert auf den Heimweg machen sollte, als die Tür eindrucksvoll aufgerissen wurde und ein schwarzer Schatten im Türrahmen auftauchte. An irgendwen erinnerte ihn dieses Auftreten, aber er konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen an wen. Der Fremde, und der Kerl WAR definitiv fremd - DER wäre ihm sofort aufgefallen, trug einen schwarzen samtenen Umhang, dessen Kapuze er tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte.

Darunter verbargen sich eine schwarze, knackenge, Lederhose und ein ebenso schwarzes Seidenhemd mit filigranen schwarzen Stickereien an einer Seite. Der Fremde trug außerdem hohe, schwarze Stiefel, während sich in unter Hemd und Hose deutlich einige Muskeln auf dem schlanken Körper und den langen Beinen abzeichneten.

Natürlich fiel das vermeintliche „Frischfleisch" nicht nur Harry auf, aber dieser Typ strahlte eine Aura von Kontrolle und Beherrschung aus, dass zwar so ziemlich alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren, sich jedoch keiner so recht als erster herantraute.

Mit weitausholenden Schritten stolzierte der Neuankömmling also relativ ungehindert an die Theke und ließ sich zwei Hocker weiter eindrucksvoll niedersinken, während er mit dunkler Stimme ein Glas Amaretto mit Kirschsaft bestellte.

Sofort stellten sich Harrys Nackenhaare elektrisiert auf: DAS war UNMÖGLICH die Stimme gewesen, für die er sie hielt. ODER? WAS ZUM TEUFEL TAT SNAPE DENN HIER? Nein, Harry musste sich verhört haben. Angespannt wartete er darauf, dass der Fremde endlich die Kapuze abstreifen würde und endlich tat dieser das dann auch.

Harry traf fast der Schlag, als sich die Blicke der beiden Zauberer trafen. Aber auch Snape schaute alles andere als begeistert, als er ausgerechnet Potter, da sitzen sah.

Harry konnte deutlich spüren, dass Snape am liebsten sofort aufgesprungen und geflüchtet wäre. Trotz, dass er ziemlich verblüfft war, ausgerechnet ihn hier zu sehen und er sich eigentlich angenehmere Gesellschaft wünschen würde, wollte er doch nicht, dass Snape jetzt wegen ihm ging.

Also hob er sein Glas, nickte ihm einladend zu und wandte dann den Kopf ab, um zu signalisieren, dass er ihn nicht bemerkt hatte, wenn Snape das nicht wollte. Einen Moment lang, bemerkte Harry aus den Augenwinkeln, saß der schwarze Schatten erstarrt da und wusste nicht so Recht, wie er jetzt reagieren sollte, dann raffte sich die Gestalt jedoch und kam erstaunlicherweise direkt auf ihn zu, wobei sie sich auf dem Hocker neben ihm niederließ.

Harry war überrascht, freute sich aber irgendwie doch, dass er Snape tatsächlich zum Bleiben bewegt hatte.

„Was machen Sie denn hier, Potter?"

zischte die dunkle Stimme fragend neben ihm und Harry grinste leicht:

„Ich vermute doch, dasselbe wie Sie, Snape. Und offensichtlich haben Sie dabei mehr Erfolg, bei den ganzen Blicken, die an ihnen haften…"

antwortete Harry und konnte den Neid nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Schon komisch, in Hogwarts hatte es für Harry immer den Anschein gehabt, dass alle den Tränkemeister äußerst unattraktiv fanden – ihm eingeschlossen -, aber hier klebte förmlich jeder Blick an der schlanken, schwarzen, muskulösen Gestalt neben sich.

Wäre der düstere Professor in der Schule jedoch mit diesen Klamotten aufgetaucht, anstatt diesen elenden weiten unattraktiven Roben, die seine komplette Statur verdeckten, hätte das bestimmt dort auch schon anders ausgesehen. Diese Roben trug er immerhin ja sogar bei der Arbeit mit den Drachen!

Snape neben ihm brummelte unzufrieden, was Harry fragend eine Augenbraue heben ließ. Von wem er sich das wohl abgeschaut hatte? Jedenfalls wirkte es, denn Snape erklärte seinen Unmut.

„Aber besonders viel Anständiges läuft hier nicht gerade herum, oder?"

Da musste Harry ihm allerdings zustimmen, selbst wenn er seinen Geschmack ja gar nicht kannte. Dennoch war nicht alles, was auf den ersten Blick nicht so toll aussah auch unbedingt schlecht.

Harry hatte da so seine Erfahrungen.

„Lieber etwas Devotes oder eher jemand, der weiß, was er will, den man aber trotzdem gefügig machen kann?"

Es stand bei diesem Auftritt Snapes wirklich außer Frage, WER hier der „Top" sein wollte, also fielen diverse Bewerber eh schon mal weg. Snape runzelte bei der Frage irritiert die Stirn und fast sah es so aus, als würden dessen Wangen sich etwas röten, aber er widersprach nicht. Und nach etwa drei Minuten, rang er sich sogar zu einer Antwort durch:

„Eher letzteres."

Harry grinste – irgendwie hatte er ja damit gerechnet. Er schaute sich um und deutete dann mit einem Kopfnicken in eine Ecke der Bar.

„Das dort hinten ist Tony, der mit dem Feinrippunterhemd, er…"

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass der Kerl wirklich nicht seinem Geschmack entsprach. Harry schaute sich weiter um und entschied sich für Sam.

„Sam dort hinten mit der Lederhose?"

Snapes Gesichtsmuskeln entspannten sich, was Harry als Zustimmung deutete und fuhr fort

„Er hat ziemlich flinke Hände und man kommt definitiv auf seine Kosten, allerdings lässt er sich auch zuerst gerne einmal durchfüttern, also wenn Sie knapp bei Kasse sind… Dann haben wir da noch John, das ist der mit dem karierten Holzfällerhemd. Ja genau, der blonde da.

Er kann mit seiner Zunge wahnsinnig machen, aber die Geräusche, die er macht, wenn er erregt ist, sind äußerst gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Ach ja, und dann haben wir noch Jim, der Kerl ist absolut unersättlich, aber hängt nachher wie eine Klette an einem. Man wird ihn sicher den ganzen Abend nicht mehr los.

Der Rest, na ja, ich fürchte, das ist momentan das Angenehmste, was hier gerade so herumläuft. Schade, dass wir montags keine Zeit haben, dann wäre David noch da, der ist wirklich ein Traum."

Harry konnte es nicht fassen, was er hier gerade tat. Natürlich hatte er hin und wieder auch schon einmal mit Blaise über die Leute aus der „Anakonda" gelästert, und Erfahrungen ausgetauscht, aber das hier war doch definitiv etwas anderes.

Immerhin war das da neben ihm Snape! Bei Gryffindor und Merlin zusammen! Trotzdem, es fühlte sich dennoch an, als hätte er genau das Richtige gesagt. Er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie Snape sich neben ihm merklich entspannte und die entsprechenden Männer eingehender musterte.

„Und?"

fragte Harry schließlich nach einer Weile interessiert und Snape grinste leicht, als er sein Glas hob und Jim zuprostete.

Harry erwiderte das Grinsen und verzog sich in eine andere Ecke, während Jim, der sein Glück offenbar nicht fassen konnte, dass der Neue offenbar Gefallen an IHM fand, obwohl eben noch einer der größten Schnuffis (Harry) neben ihm gesessen hatte, sich auf Harrys alten Platz setzte.

Harry suchte sich auch eine kleine Ablenkung und sprach schließlich einen Kerl an, der schon die ganze Zeit versucht hatte mit ihm zu flirten. Er war zwar nicht gerade Harrys Geschmack, aber er war immerhin eine Ablenkung, so hoffte er zumindest.

Na ja, so nahm der Abend seinen Lauf. Zunächst gelang es Harry noch, sich auf seine neue Bekanntschaft zu konzentrieren, obwohl er zwischendurch immer wieder neugierig zu Snape hinüberblinzelte, um zu sehen, wie es lief. Steve hieß sein Gegenüber und schien sein Glück ebenso wenig fassen zu können, wie Jim. Allerdings musste Harry zugeben, der Kerl war zwar ganz süß, aber wirklich todlangweilig.

Während der Typ hilflos versuchte einige Witze zu reißen, die nicht mal ansatzweise komisch waren – Harry lachte natürlich anstandshalber, aber sich wirklich zu amüsieren, davon war erweit entfernt – bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln Jims Fortschritte. Jim und Snape waren näher zusammengerückt und unterhielten sich flüsternd, während Jims Hand immer wieder über Snapes Unterarm strich, während er stetig weiter nach oben wanderte.

Als Steve eine Viertel Stunde später zwei neue Drinks holen ging, befand sich besagte Hand schon ziemlich weit auf den Innenseiten der Oberschenkel, während Snape inzwischen ebenfalls eine Hand auf Jim platziert hatte: Genau genommen direkt auf Jims Po.

Harry wurde warm und kalt zugleich und er kämpfte damit aufzuspringen und die beiden grob zu trennen. Er spürte einen Stich in der Brustgegend, den er sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären konnte und so cool er eben noch geklungen hatte, am liebsten würde er Snape jetzt irgendwo einsperren und keinen anderen Mann mehr an ihn heranlassen!

Verdammt, er konnte doch nicht wirklich derart eifersüchtig sein? Das war SNAPE! Bei Merlin! NEIHEEEIN! Und er WOLLTE definitiv NICHTS von dem düsteren Tränkemeister!

… Oder?

Als die beiden sich erhoben und auf der Tanzfläche verschwanden, kehrte Steve zurück und verdeckte ihm die Sicht auf die anderen beiden. Dennoch hatte Harry jetzt keine Ruhe mehr, er entschuldigte sich bei Steve, bedankte sich für den schönen Abend, zahlte an der Bar seine Rechnung und gestattete sich noch einen kleinen Blick auf die Tanzfläche, nur um dort davon Zeuge zu werden, dass Snape und Jim gerade angefangen hatten, sich auf der Tanzfläche leidenschaftlich zu küssen, während sie ihre Hände in gewissen Körperteilen vergraben hatten, die sonst zum Sitzen geeignet waren.

Das drehte Harry endgültig den Magen um und warf seine Gefühlswelt völlig über einen Haufen, als er schnell aus der Bar floh ohne noch einen weiteren Blick zurück zu werfen.

Er machte einen langen Spaziergang nach Hause, indem er sich immer und immer wieder die Bilder durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Und er konnte es nicht fassen, aber eins war klar:

Er WAR eifersüchtig gewesen und er wollte Snape für sich. Er würde sich zwar nicht gerade als verliebt bezeichnen, aber es war ganz so, wie Charley es gesagt hatte: Snape hatte eine düstere Anziehungskraft, der Harry sich nicht entziehen konnte. UND eine verdammt erotische Figur noch dazu!

Mist!

Wenn das Leben mal in Ordnung war, dann MACHTE Harry sich eben selbst Stress. DAS hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, wie sollte er denn so mit dem Slytherin weiter zusammenarbeiten?

Ende von Teil 9


	10. Chapter 10

Liebe und Drachenmist

KAPITEL 10/16

EINE ABLENKUNG NAMENS JIM UND DER DAMIT EINHERKEHRENDE STRESS

(Severus' Sicht)

Boah, war das eine Nacht gewesen!

war für's erste das einzige, was der Tränkemeister an diesem morgen Zusammenhängendes denken konnte.

Er trug sein dunkelgrünes Nachtgewand und schlief unter den zerwühlten Decken, als er jetzt seinen Wecker piepsen hörte. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich aus den verschwitzten Laken erheben und er hielt sich seinen dröhnenden Schädel.

Ich habe gestern Nacht eindeutig zu viel – oder zu wenig? – getrunken!

stellte er missmutig fest, als er sich auf die Toilette begab um sich zu erleichtern. Anschließend schlüpfte er irgendwie unter die Dusche und drehte erst einmal eiskaltes Wasser auf.

Daraufhin war ein Geräusch zu hören, dass man sonst nie in Severus Snapes Nähe hören durfte. Diesem „Quietschen" folgte daraufhin eine äußerst unelegante Huschbewegung, woraufhin der Tränkemeister ungeschickt auf dem Boden ausrutschte und nun klitschnass wieder auf dem Bett landete.

Aber wenigstens hatte es ein bisschen gewirkt, denn sein Kater war erheblich besser als noch vor einigen Minuten. Natürlich fühlte er sich noch immer wie ein mittelschwerer Weltuntergang an – aber immerhin besser als eben.

Irgendwie schaffte er es dann auch so sich in seine Arbeitskleidung zu stopfen, wobei er einige Male Hosen mit Hemdbeinen verwechselte, bevor alles - relativ - richtig saß. Dann zog er sich noch einmal aus, weil er glatt die Unterwäsche vergessen hatte. Dann zog er sich noch ein zweites Mal aus, weil er gemerkt hatte, dass er seine Sachen alle auf Links trug.

Schließlich gab er das Vorhaben einer korrekten Arbeitskleidung auf und schlurfte, sich an den Wänden entlang tastend, seinen Schädel festhaltend, damit er nicht herab fiel den Stimmen folgend nach unten in die Küche.

Diesmal war ER der Letzte unten und grüßte grummelnd, während er sich sofort auf den Kaffee stürzte und zunächst einmal zwei Tassen hinunter kippte.

Danach wurde der hämmernde Schmerz in seinem Kopf tatsächlich besser und er schaffte es tatsächlich sich darauf zu besinnen, dass er ja ein Meister der Tränke war. Mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung seines Zauberstabs, bei der er Mark fast ein Auge ausgestochen hatte, forderte er mit einem „Accio" eine durchsichtige Phiole mit dunkelblauem Inhalt aus seinen Räumen an, die er daraufhin anstandslos hinunter schüttete, wie den Kaffe zuvor.

Als er endlich die Augen ganz öffnen konnte, schaute er direkt in Zabinis breites Grinsen und wünschte sich, er hätte die Augen noch zugelassen.

„Na, aufregende Nacht gehabt, Professor?"

grinste der andere Slytherin und Snape war in Versuchung Blaise einen „Crucio" auf den Hals zu hetzen, weil er es überhaupt gewagt hatte ihn anzusprechen, dann besann er sich aber eines besseren, grinste ebenfalls und meinte keck:

„Klar, Sie etwa nicht, Zabini?"

Bevor auch die anderen sich hatten zu Wort melden können, hörte Snape ein lautes Stuhlrücken von Potters Tischseite aus und ein gemurmeltes:

„Ich mach mich dann auf den Weg, bis zum Mittagessen!"

Etwas verwirrt von dem seltsamen Verhalten Potters schwiegen alle einschließlich des Tränkeprofessors, bis Blaise schließlich meinte:

„Was haben Sie denn mit DEM angestellt, Professor? Der war den ganzen morgen schon zu nichts zu gebrauchen."

So, wie er es wahrheitsgemäß empfand antwortete Snape bloß ein schultergezucktes „Nichts!", bevor er sich darauf konzentrierte, sein Frühstücksbrot zu schmieren.

Damit war das Thema für alle erst einmal dann auch gegessen, während sich alle ihrem Frühstück widmeten.

Allerdings kehrte auch mit Snapes Wohlbefinden bei seiner späteren Arbeit auch die Frage nach dem seltsamen Verhalten Potters zurück. Es war doch ein wirklich angenehmer Abend gewesen, sie hatten sich nicht einmal gestritten. Im Gegenteil, sie hatten sich wie normale, zivilisierte Menschen unterhalten, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte und es schien doch so, dass sie sich beide amüsiert hatten, oder nicht?

Oder hatte Potter doch keinen Erfolg bei diesem anderen Kerl da gehabt? Wie hatte Jim noch gesagt hieß er, Steve? Ja, Steve, das war dessen Name gewesen. Er hatte doch sogar über dessen Witze gelacht, er schien doch ein ganz angenehmer Geselle gewesen zu sein und plötzlich waren die beiden auch verschwunden.

Hatte es doch nicht geklappt und Potter war vielleicht eifersüchtig darauf, dass er Erfolg gehabt hatte? Genau, das musste es sein, es war ziemlich einleuchtend. Es musst ihn bestimmt fuchsen, dass jemand, der so viel älter und absolut nicht mehr so knackig wie er war – MOMENT MAL, HATTE SNAPE ÜBER POTTER GERADE „KNACKIG" GEDACHT? Bei Salzar, er wurde wirklich alt – jedenfalls… musste es ihn bestimmt eifersüchtig machen, dass er so gut angekommen war.

Was für ein törichtes Verhalten, also wirklich. Konnte der Bengel sich denn nicht einfach für ihn freuen, oder was? Das war ja ein absolut unmögliches Verhalten, da musste er aber wirklich ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm drüber reden. So konnte das beim besten Willen nicht funktionieren, erst einen auf cool machen und dann…

Na, sie würden schon sehen. Jetzt machte Snape sich erst einmal auf die Suche nach seinem ehemaligen Schüler, um ihm ins Gewissen zu reden.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später hatte Snape Potter endlich gefunden. Er arbeitete gerade auf dem Heuboden und stellte die Heu- und Strohvorräte für die brasilianischen Feueragamen zusammen.

Diese benötigten besonderes Heu, welches durch einen Zauber geschützt wurde, damit es durch Feuer nicht entzündet wurde. Die meisten Drachen konnten zwar Feuer spucken, aber sie waren nicht zu blöd, um sich selbst in Brand zu stecken, indem sie ihr Feuer auf das Heu richteten… nun, brasilianische Feueragamen jedoch zählten nicht unbedingt zu den intelligentesten Tieren, die sie hier zu versorgen hatten.

Harry vollführte gerade die Zaubersprüche, als Snape ihn erreichte und einige Zeit beim Arbeiten beobachtete. Dann räusperte er sich, um auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen.

Harry machte dabei einen erschreckten Satz nach vorn, riss seinen Oberkörper herum und richtete sofort seinen Zauberstab auf Snape. Der staunte nicht schlecht über diese angespannte Reaktion Potters, denn hier waren keine Drachen weit und breit.

„Meine Güte, Snape, können Sie sich nicht ein einziges Mal wie ein normaler Mensch fortbewegen, laut und deutlich?"

herrschte Potter seinen ehemaligen Lehrer an und widmete sich schließlich wieder seiner Arbeit, als er bemerkt hatte, wer ihn da so erschrocken hatte.

„Nun, man sollte meinen, dass Sie nach 7 Jahren Herumschleichen nachts im Schloss unter einem Tarnumhang gelernt hätten, andere schleichende Wesen als solche zu bemerken!"

Harry konnte nicht verhindern, wie Snape zufrieden bemerkte, dass er bei diesen Worten leicht errötete. Der Bengel hatte ganz offenbar schon vergessen, dass er ihn im siebten Schuljahr tatsächlich einmal dabei erwischt hatte, samt Tarnumhang und Karte des Rumtreibens (die er endlich zu verstehen gelernt und konfisziert hatte)

Aber dafür war er nicht hier.

„Was wollen Sie, Snape? Suchen Sie etwas Bestimmtes?"

„Ich habe SIE gesucht, Potter. Ich wollte mit Ihnen reden."

„Worüber denn?"

maulte der Bengel schlecht gelaunt und irgendwie verstimmt. Snape fiel es schwer, dieses Verhalten einzuordnen. Also schaltete er auf das was er konnte, Angriff:

„Meine Güte Potter, was ist bloß mit Ihnen los?"

„Nichts, was Sie interessieren könnte, Snape!"

„Sie hätten sich gestern Nacht nicht mir unterhalten brauchen, wenn es ihnen nicht gepasst hat, dass ich geblieben bin, verdammt!"

herrschte Snape genauso ungehalten zurück.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass irgendetwas mit gestern Abend sein sollte?"

„Was soll ich denn sonst denken, wenn Sie nicht einmal in der Lage sind, mit mir zu Frühstücken nach gestern Abend!"

„Das ist doch Blödsinn, das hat gar nichts damit zu tun! Ich war bloß schon fertig und wollte mit der Arbeit anfangen…"

versuchte der Bengel sich zu verteidigen, aber nur mit mäßigem Erfolg, denn Snape glaubte ihm kein Wort. Und wenn man Potters Gesichtsausdruck deutete, dann glaubte er sich selbst noch nicht einmal einen einzigen Buchstaben! Richtig Lügen musste der Knirps definitiv noch üben.

„Aber ich kann mir schon denken, warum Sie sich so dämlich aufführen…"

stellte Snape jetzt mit verschränkten Armen und fiesem Grinsen fest. Zufrieden bemerkte er dabei, dass Potter ziemlich ängstlich aussah, fast so, als würde er unter keinen Umständen wollen, dass er ihn durchschaute. Snape konnte ihm das nicht verdenken, er mochte es selbst nicht, so schnell durchschaut zu werden, besonders nicht bei so niederen Gefühlen wie die Eifersucht auf einen anderen. Natürlich hielt das Snape nicht auf, dem jungen Mann weiteres Unbehagen zu bescheren, indem er es aussprach:

„Sie waren neidisch auf mich, Potter, weil ich mehr Erfolg hatte als Sie, nicht wahr?"

Snape rechnete jetzt fast mit allem. Mit einem Wutausbruch und dem Abstreiten der Tatsachen durch Potter. Sogar mit einem Duell rechnete er, immerhin war das hier „der Goldjunge und Vorzeigegryffindor Potter" und der Junge alles andere als sanftmütig, wenn man ihm niedere Motive unterstellte.

Doch es kam alles anders. Anstatt sich aufzuregen oder das Ganze abzustreiten, sah Potter plötzlich leicht belustigt aus und für eine Weile in Gedanken versunken. Er schien mit sich selbst zu ringen, bis er endlich eine Entscheidung traf.

Hatte Snape doch falsch gelegen mit seiner Vermutung? Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht…

Potter blickte wieder auf, direkt in Snapes Pupillen und in den grünen Augen war ein gefährliches Glitzern, das einem Drachen alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

Snape musste sich mit aller Macht beherrschen nicht einige Schritte zurückzuweichen, als sich der Junge auf ihn zuschlich wie ein Tiger kurz vor dem Sprung.

Schließlich sprach der junge Mann ihn an, in der Stimme eine Vibration, einen Unterton, den Snape an ihm sicher noch nicht gehört hatte – es fühlte sich gefährlich an. Gefährlich, aber auch ungeheuer erregend:

„Sie haben Recht, Snape, ich war eifersüchtig, aber nicht auf Sie oder ihren „Erfolg"! Ich war einzig und allein eifersüchtig auf Jim und die Tatsache, dass er Sie berühren durfte. Dass er Sie küssen durfte, was Sie MIR bestimmt nie erlauben würden, aber… warum soll ich mir eigentlich nicht einfach holen was ich will? Sie tun das doch auch…"

Dann legte der junge Mann dreist seine Unterarme um Snapes Nacken und legte seine Lippen, indem er sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, sanft auf den Mund des Tränkeprofessors und wartete.

Dieser wiederum stand im Schock der Ereignisse erstarrt und konnte nicht nur einen winzigen Moment lang einen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen. Zu viele Gedankenfetzen, Erinnerungen und Gefühle stürzten an ihm in diesem Moment vorbei, ohne dass er Sie ordnen konnte.

Eines der wenigen Dinge, die er im Rausch erkannte, war die Tatsache, dass sich Potters Lippen viel besser anfühlten als die von Jim.

Und irgendwie rang sich in seinem Kopf auch die Feststellung durch, dass er diesen vermaledeiten Gryffindor schon immer unglaublich attraktiv gefunden hatte – auch wenn er das bei klarem Verstand – ach was, sogar unter VERITASERUM - nie zugegeben hätte.

Und dann traf ihn noch die Erkenntnis, dass er sich seine Gefühle nie eingestanden hatte, weil er immer vermutete hatte, dass der Junge ihn absolut unattraktiv finden würde. Er kannte seinen Ruf in Hogwarts – immerhin hatte er ihn sich mühsam erarbeitet. Schließlich wollte er auch keine Schüler auf dumme Gedanken bringen, ihn durch „körperliche Belange" zu einer besseren Note zu bewegen.

Und was seinen alten, tief sitzenden Hass betraf – seit er Potter bei Ikarus versprochen hatte, ihn nie wider mit seinem Vater zu vergleichen, weil er nicht so war wie James Potter, war dieser langsam aber sicher verraucht.

Außerdem, war da dann auch noch dieses Glitzern in Potters Augen, wenn er mit den Drachen arbeitete. Er mochte die Arbeit aufrichtig gerne und strengte sich an, Snape hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Potter dazu fähig wäre.

So viele Gedanken und eine einzige Antwort auf alles in einer so kurzen Zeit:

Sollte er ihn fort stoßen oder sollte er ihn wirklich an sich heranlassen? Nun, die Antwort war leider eindeutig, und Snape traf seine Entscheidung. Anstatt die Schultern des Jungen zu packen um ihn fort zu schieben, umschlang er sie mit seinen Armen und drückte ihn näher an sich, als er den sanften Druck erwiderte und die zarte Berührung einfach geschehen ließ.

Potter blinzelte dabei überrascht, offenbar hatte er nicht mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet.

Und anstatt den Kuss zu intensivieren, wie Snape das gerade vorgehabt hatte, entzog er sich der Berührung und runzelte die Stirn:

„Was denn", meinte er spöttisch „hat Jim denn nicht gereicht?"

Die Worte erreichten Snapes vernebeltes Hirn kaum, ansonsten hätte er diesen Ton ihm gegenüber niemals durchgehen lassen, aber so beschränkte er sich bloß auf die Tatsachen:

„Ich habe überhaupt nicht mit Jim geschlafen."

Jetzt sah Potter so aus, als würde er gar nichts mehr verstehen. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Snape sich für diesen Gedanken selbst geohrfeigt, aber in seinem jetzigen Zustand fand er ihn einfach nur äußerst treffend: Potter sah richtig süß aus, wenn er so verdutzt schaute und verwirrt die Nase kräuselte.

„Hä?"

Snape würde es ihm gerne erklären, aber ihm wollten einfach nicht die richtigen Worte dazu einfallen. Also beschränkte er sich auf ein kurzes:

„Der Reiz war einfach weg."

Und Potter sah tatsächlich so aus, als würde er verstehen. Ja, bei Salazar, er verstand es wirklich. Er hatte einfach nicht bleiben wollen, als Potter weg war, es hatte … keinen Spaß mehr gemacht.

Und was würde diese Erkenntnis ihnen beiden nun bringen?

Ende von Teil 10


	11. Chapter 11

Liebe und Drachenmist

KAPITEL 11/16

WARNUNG MA

EINE BEGENUNG IM HEU ODER VON EINEM WUNDEN RÜCKEN

(Harrys Sicht)

Harry war sich nun ziemlich sicher, dass er den Verstand verloren haben musste. Was trieb er hier eigentlich? Gestern Nacht, bei seinem Spaziergang war er sich noch sehr sicher gewesen, dass er Snape auf keinen Fall zeigen würde, welche Gefühle er neuerdings für ihn hegte.

Er wollte sich auf keinen Fall Snapes Spott ausliefern und Beschimpfungen für seine Gefühle würde er erst Recht nicht von dem düsteren aber unglaublich anziehenden Mann ertragen.

Aus ihnen konnte nichts werden, da war er sich sicher: Nicht nur zu viele Jahre lagen zwischen ihnen, auch zu viel Vergangenheit und zu viele alte Gefühle und Umstände. Arbeitskollegen, okay, das war möglich. Freunde vielleicht, aber Liebhaber? Ganz sicher nicht!

Und doch…

Hier, im Heuboden, war plötzlich alles ganz einfach geworden. In der Küche hatte er sich schon kaum zusammennehmen können, um seinen Frust nicht einfach in die Welt hinaus zu schreien oder wie ein kleines Kind einfach loszuheulen, aber hier war es mit seiner Beherrschung endgültig vorbei gewesen.

Besonders als Snape mit seinen waghalsigen Vermutungen so richtig und gleichzeitig so falsch gelegen hatte! Diese Situation war wirklich mehr als lächerlich dennoch war hier gerade etwas zwischen ihnen passiert.

Es war eine Barriere zwischen ihnen gefallen, die sie eigentlich für immer hätte trennen sollen.

Harry wusste nicht genau, worauf sie beide sich hier gerade einließen und ein Blick in Snapes Augen verriet ihm, dass auch dieser sich der Situation gegenüber etwas hilflos fühlte, aber in diesem Augenblick war das gerade ziemlich egal.

Plötzlich gab es da nur noch sie beide und keine Vergangenheit mehr, die sie belasten konnte, keine ungewisse Zukunft, die bedacht werden wollte. Nur sie beide und sie verstanden einander ohne Worte.

Allerdings hinderte sie das nicht daran, dennoch einige zu benutzen!

„Soso, PROFESSOR, dann war Jim also doch nicht das Richtige für Sie?"

schmunzelte Harry nun und suchte nach einem Flackern in Snapes Augen. Und er hatte richtig vermutet – da war dieses gewisse Flackern, als der Mann den Sinn seiner Worte erahnte und gleichzeitig deutlich nach einer Fortsetzung gierte, um seine Vermutung zu bestätigen.

„Er war also kein „böser" Junge?"

„Nein! Er war total brav… und … langweilig."

Stimmte der düstere Mann mit deutlich belegter Stimme zu, als er sich langsam auf Harry zubewegte, der allerdings ebenso langsam zurückwich.

„Glauben Sie denn, PROFESSOR, dass ich ein „böser" Junge war?"

„DU … bist IMMER ein „böser" Junge, Potter, alleine schon wenn du morgens aufstehst – oder gar atmest!"

raunte Snape seine Antwort und Harry spürte, wie ihn diese Tonlage unglaublich elektrisierte, hauptsächlich in seiner Lendengegend. Das Spiel, welches er selbst begonnen hatte, gefiel ihm und er würde es jetzt unter keinen Umständen mehr abbrechen wollen – selbst wenn das den Weltuntergang bedeuten würde.

Harry unterdrückte ein leises Seufzen als er eine Gänsehaut bekam und wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück, bis er mit dem Knöchel an den riesigen Heuhaufen hinter sich stieß und Snape nah vor ihm stehen blieb. Zu nah, angenehm nah, erotisch nah.

„Heißt das", Harrys Stimme war in diesen wenigen Augenblicken rau geworden vor Verlangen „dass Sie mich jetzt bestrafen werden, PROFESSOR?"

Snape leckte sich über die Lippen, als er Harrys Worte vernahm und legte seine Hände mit stahlhartem Griff um Harrys Hüften, als er ihn langsam, aber deutlich nur mühsam beherrscht, an sich heranzog, bis sich ihre Körper ganz leicht nur berührten. Ohne, dass Harry es vermeiden konnte, schnellten seine Hände zu den Handgelenken seines – hoffentlich zukünftigen - „Peinigers" und versuchten gleichzeitig, die Hände zu lösen und fester an sich zu drücken. Beide Vorhaben blieben erfolglos, denn Snapes Griff war wirklich äußerst kraftvoll – und sehr erregend.

Jetzt seufzte Harry doch, besonders, als Snapes Kopf sich immer weiter behutsam vorbeugte, sich schließlich leicht auf die Seite legte und dort eine hungrige Zunge über den Rand seines Ohres leckte.

Harry erschauderte sofort und seufzte ein weiteres Mal tief, ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können.

Verdammt war der Kerl gut.

Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper vor mühsam unterdrückter Erregung, als er warmen Atem auf der feuchten Spur an seinem Ohr fühlte und eine tiefe, mit Emotionen angefüllte Stimme flüsterte:

„Bestrafen Potter? Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich! Wenn ich mit ihnen fertig bin…"

die verheißungsvolle Pause, die der düstere Slytherin machte, ließ sich Harry ungeduldig in seine Unterlippe verbeißen

„…dann habe ich ihre verfluchte Aufmüpfigkeit endgültig aus Ihnen heraus… gevögelt!"

Fast - wirklich nur äußerst knapp hatte Harry es verhindern können - wäre er bei diesen Worten sofort in seine Unterwäsche gekommen ohne überhaupt „unsittlich" berührt worden zu sein.

Snape bemerkte das mit einem schelmischen, fiesen Grinsen und schaute tadelnd:

„Na na, Potter, wer wird denn so ungeduldig sein? SO leicht, kommen Sie mir bestimmt nicht davon…"

versprach er und verschloss Potters Mund mit einem begierigen, harten Kuss, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Harry schwor sich, dass er noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben so drängend geküsst worden war. Und ganz der Ehre eines Tränkemeisters entsprechend schmeckten diese schmalen sinnlichen Lippen regelrecht toxisch und äußerst betörend! Weder einer der Kerle aus der Bar noch einer seiner früheren Bekanntschaften in Hogwarts hatte ein derartiges Feuerwerk an gegensätzlichen Gefühlen je in ihm ausgelöst. Und ganz sicher war er in seinem ganzen Leben nach bloß so wenigen Minuten auch noch nie derartig erregt gewesen wie gerade jetzt.

Was machte Snape da bloß mit ihm? Harry erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder, als er die Handgelenke losließ und die Arme gierig um Snapes Hüften schlang und sie an dessen Poansatz faltete, um dem Mann etwas näher zu kommen. Inzwischen wanderten auch Snapes Hände, während seine Zunge in Harrys Mund wahre Wunder vollbrachte und erkundeten Harrys Brustkorb.

Sie strichen verführerisch an den Seiten entlang nach oben über die Schlüsselbeine und fuhren mit den kompletten Handinnenflächen auf zwei unter der Kleidung versteckte Knospen, die sich sofort neugierig aufrichteten.

Verdammt, woher wussten diese Hände nur, wie sie sich bewegen mussten, um ihn ihm derartige Schauer auszulösen? Und dann dieser wundervolle, heiße Mund mit dieser äußerst geschickten und einladenden Zunge, der ihren rauen Kuss immer wieder von vorne beginnen ließ… dass etwas so wunderbar und eine süße Folter zugleich sein konnte!

Erst als Harry wirklich keine Luft mehr bekam löste sich Snape mit einem Grinsen von seinen Lippen und widmete sich ohne Atempause seinerseits sofort der straffen Haut an seinem Hals. Straff und äußerst sensibel!

Harry japste gleich noch einmal hilflos nach Luft, als er spürte, wie die schmalen Lippen an dieser Haut zu saugen begannen und bemerkte wie im Rausch, dass die Hände inzwischen die Schnallen seiner Latzhose geöffnet hatten, die ihm jetzt nur noch lose über die Hüften hing.

Und hoppla, woher war eigentlich dieses Knie zwischen seinen erhitzten Schenkeln gekommen, an dem er seine schmerzende Erektion gerade so verheißungsvoll rieb? Egal woher es gekommen war, Harry war sehr froh, dass es zu Snape gehörte und seine fordernden Bewegungen sanft erwiderte. Ansonsten hätte er vielleicht vor unerfüllter Lust den Verstand verloren, nachdem er auf dieses drängende Bedürfnis aufmerksam geworden war.

Jetzt wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch wieder von einem neuen Reiz gefesselt, denn diese schlanken, langen Finger hatten jetzt seinen T-Shirtsaum erreichen können, den sie aus den Shorts gezerrt hatten und waren darunter geglitten.

Oh verflixt, jetzt hatten ihn doch zwei Daumen und Zeigefinger tatsächlich in die Brustwarzen gekniffen und zogen leicht daran. Das war zu viel für Harry, um ein erstes tiefes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Das war das Zeichen für Snape, sich von seinem inzwischen mit Flecken übersäten Hals zu lösen und slytherintypisch zu grinsen. Hatten die ein Patent für diesen Gesichtsausdruck? Also wirklich…

„Das scheint Ihnen zu gefallen, Potter… das ist aber nicht der Sinn einer Strafe, oder?"

Harry knurrte leicht. Wie hatte der Kerl es bloß geschafft, gerade jetzt mit allen Bewegungen aufzuhören? Wo hatte der Fiesling bloß seine Beherrschung her… Harrys Stolz war es, der es vermied, dass er bettelte. Zumindest noch. Stattdessen schaltete er auf stur:

„Und wer sagt, dass ich tatsächlich böse gewesen bin, Professor? Denn wenn nicht, darf ich die Strafe wohl auch genießen!"

meinte er mit einem lasziven Augenaufschlag, der Snape ganz offenbar verblüffte. Zweifelsohne hatte der Tränkemeister nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry noch so viel Widerstand aufbringen konnte und diesen Moment nutzte Harry voll aus:

„Mal sehen, vielleicht waren SIE ja sogar böse und sollten bestraft werden… Oder aber, es genügt, wenn ich Ihnen zeige, dass mir das alles ÜBERHAUPT keinen Spaß macht…"

meinte er keck, bevor er sich mit einem letzten Blick in das überraschte schwarze Augenpaar gemächlich auf seine Knie sinken ließ, den Saum der Gewänder ergriff, die der andere trug und sie schlicht und ergreifend hochschob.

Dann rutschte er unter die unzähligen schwarzen Stofflagen und befand sich schließlich mit der Nase direkt vor einem schwarzen – inzwischen auch erheblich ausgebeulten - Slip.

Er fuhr an dessen Rändern entlang, nachdem er sich vorfreudig die Lippen befeuchtet hatte und zog das schwarze Stoffstück quälend langsam von Snapes Hüften. Er zog es bis zu den Kniekehlen und ließ es dort achtlos hängen, während er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die harte heiße Länge richtete, die sich ihm weiter oben entgegenreckte.

Als er sich noch etwas näher an die inzwischen nicht mehr besonders standfesten Beine drängte rutschten die Roben seinen Rücken hinab und hinterließen ihn fast in völliger Dunkelheit.

Auch gut, dann ließ er sich eben von seinen Gefühlen leiten, der ausgesprochen männliche Geruch der von gewissen Körperteilen Snapes ausging, an denen sich schon erste Feuchtigkeit abzeichnete, war so oder so nur sehr beschwerlich zu ignorieren.

Also folgte Harry seiner Nase, berührte mit seiner Wange schließlich eine heiße Spitze, als er mit seinen Fingern von den Knöcheln aus die nackten Beine hochwanderte, schließlich große Kreise über die Schenkelinnenseiten strich und leicht über die Hoden streichelte. Er hörte dabei über sich ein ersticktes Keuchen und spürte, wie Snape wankte, und wusste, er würde jetzt zu gerne in Snapes Gesicht sehen, aber dessen Lust würde er auch noch früh genug sehen können.

Zuerst strich er nur ganz vorsichtig und kostbar mit seiner Zunge über die sensible Spitze, als er die Wurzel mit festem Griff packte um ein zu frühes Kommen seines Opfers möglicherweise zu unterdrücken. Ein durch die Stoffe gedämpftes Stöhnen antwortete ihm sofort, was ihn ziemlich stolz machte. Dann spürte er, wie sich verzweifelt zwei Hände durch den Stoff auf seinen Kopf legten, um ihn zum weitermachen zu bewegen.

Er zögerte noch einen quälenden Moment lang, in welchem er zufrieden und ungesehen äußerst fies grinste, dann schloss er seine Lippen um die Spitze und ließ seine Zunge spielen.

Immer mehr nahm er von dem heißen Stück Fleisch in sich auf, so weit, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Snapes Hüfte zuckte unkontrolliert, aber wenigstens noch beherrscht genug um nicht noch zusätzliche Stoßbewegungen zu machen. Offenbar hatte Snape schon erkannt, dass Harry von sich aus weit über seine eigentlichen Grenzen hinausgegangen war – denn soweit hatte er noch niemanden in sich aufgenommen.

Er machte eine Schluckbewegung, dann eine zweite und spürte, wie das Organ noch heißer wurde, etwas mehr anschwoll, deshalb ließ er es jetzt wieder ganz aus seinem Mund gleiten, um Snape am Kommen zu hindern. Erst als sich Snapes gepresstes Atmen über ihm wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, ließ er es jetzt langsamer angehen:

Sanft und mit kleinen, kreisenden Bewegungen knabberte er die ganze Länge des Schafts entlang, leckte immer wieder über die sensible Spitze. Schließlich stülpte er seine Lippen doch noch einige Male um die heiße Erregung um jedes Mal sanft und betörend daran zu saugen.

Er hörte schließlich damit auf, als eine tiefe, leise und unglaublich heisere Stimme über ihn eindringlich forderte:

„Potter… bitte!"

Mit einem erneuten Grinsen löste er sich von den schlanken Beinen und krabbelte unter den mehreren Lagen Gewändern hervor.

Er erschrak sogar etwas, als er den tatsächlichen Ausdruck in Snapes Gesicht sah: er hatte weitere gebrochene Barrieren erwartet, einen vor Lust verschleierten Blick aber sicher nicht dieses tiefe, aufrichtig ehrliche und von Begierden gezeichnete Verlangen.

Es war einfach bloß betörend und Harry fühlte sich, so aktiv er vor zwei Sekunden noch gewesen war, absolut nicht mehr dazu in der Lage, diesem Verlangen länger etwas entgegen zu setzen.

Ohne Aufforderung riss er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf, knöpfte die Leiste an der Seite seiner Hose auf, woraufhin diese achtlos auf den Boden rutschte. Mit zwei Bewegungen seiner Füße befreite er sich von den Stiefeln, entsorgte seine Socken und beobachtete fasziniert, wie Snape in aller Ruhe Schicht für Schicht seiner Roben aufknöpfte.

Ganz im Gegenteil zu dem Brennen in den schwarzen Augen arbeiteten die Finger fieberhaft ruhig und ließen sich nicht hetzen. Wäre er nicht schon bei Lage fünf der Gewänder angekommen, wäre Harry einfach hinzu gesprungen und hätte kurzerhand das Zeug aufgerissen. Aber bei Lage sieben war endlich Schluss und Harry konnte die weiße, haarlose, angenehm muskulöse und einladend erotische Brust erblicken.

Und alles, was darunter lag und sich ihm noch immer drängend entgegenreckte.

Ein halbnackter Severus Snape, dessen schönsten Körperstellen entblößt waren, war ein ausgesprochen erotischer Anblick, fand Harry. Vor ein paar Tagen hätte er sich bei diesem Gedanken vermutlich übergeben, aber jetzt war er sicher, dass er im Leben noch nie so erregt gewesen war, wie jetzt. Und das, aus definitiv gutem Grund!

Harry zitterte vor Nervosität, als er seine Shorts und damit sein letztes Kleidungsstück abstreifte und sich selbst vor diesen forschenden schwarzen Augen entblößte, die ihn ebenso eingehend musterten, wie er den anderen Körper eben lustvoll angestarrt hatte.

Fast wäre er unter diesem Blick errötet, doch dazu blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr. Fast katzenartig hatte Snape einige Schritte auf ihn zugemacht und ließ sich mit ihm als Gewicht in den Heuhaufen hinter sich fallen. Einige leichte Halme flogen dabei in die Luft und segelten langsam hinab, als Snape Harry in einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss drängte.

Für einen Augenblick schien es so, als wollte er mit den Händen noch einmal überall gewesen sein, bevor sie sich endlich dem Endspurt widmen würden.

Ihre Erregungen rieben aneinander, um sich wenigstens etwas abzulenken, was Harrys Magen seltsame Sprünge machen ließ. Sie keuchten gegenseitig in den Mund des anderen, während sie ein feuriges Zungenduell ausfochten, welches Harry Snape schließlich gewinnen ließ. Sie grinsten beide, als sie sich trennten und in die Augen des anderen blickten, bevor Snape seine Rechte zu Harrys Mund hob.

Ohne den Blick von den schwarzen Augen abzuwenden nahm er Zeige- und Mittelfinger in seinen Mund auf, um sie ordentlich mit Speichel zu versorgen.

Als sich die Finger langsam nach unten bewegten spreizte Harry folgsam etwas seine Beine, wobei Snape sich bequem dazwischen niederließ. Auch er wandte den Blick nicht ab, als er langsam einen Finger in Harrys Körper schob.

Jetzt schloss Harry doch die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er den Kopf nach hinten ins Heu sinken ließ. Seine geschlossenen Lider flatterten, als der Mann über ihm ihn mit äußerst geschickten Fingern weitete und vorbereitete.

Er ließ dabei seine Hände zu Snape schießen und krallte sich an dessen Unterarmen fest. Er trug noch immer seine Gewänder und Harry fand es ein wenig albern, musste er zugeben, aber es schien aus irgend einem Grund wichtig für Snape zu sein, sich nicht ganz zu entblößen und Harry war es nur Recht. Es war zwar etwas seltsam, aber trotz allem fühlte es sich nicht nur geil an, was sie hier gerade trieben, sondern durch die Klamotten auch noch irgendwie verboten.

Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, gab Harry das noch einen zusätzlichen Kick.

Ungeduldig bemerkte Harry, wie Snape ihn vorsichtig – fast schon ZU vorsichtig - weitete. Himmel, schließlich war das hier nicht der erste Sex, den er hatte. Jetzt nutzte er einen dritten Finger, na endlich. Nein, jetzt benutzte er doch nur wieder zwei Finger. Seit wann war der denn so vorsichtig?

Mit einem Laut des Unmutes öffnete Harry jetzt doch die Augen und richtete sich auf, nur um ein

„Herrgott, jetzt fick mich endlich, Snape!" zu stöhnen, als er in diese fiesen schwarzen Pupillen starrte.

Snape grinste überheblich. Verdammt, wie hatte dieser Kerl DAS denn schon wieder geschafft? Er hatte doch tatsächlich JETZT noch mit ihm gespielt und er war ihm voll auf den Leim gegangen! Natürlich hatte Snape gewusst, dass Harry nicht so vorsichtig behandelt werden musste und hatte seine Ungeduld voll ausgenutzt!

Für einen Moment lang wollte Harry wirklich böse sein, aber dann grinste er bloß zurück und meinte resignierend:

„Du bist echt unmöglich, weißt du das? Unmöglich und beschissen faszinierend! Aber eine zweite Einladung gibt's trotzdem nicht!"

Nun, die war auch nicht mehr nötig. Inzwischen hatte Snape sich nämlich bequem zwischen seine Beine gekniet und hob gerade seine Hüfte an, als Harry seinen Kopf wieder nach hinten fallen ließ.

Eine Sekunde später schon verschmolzen die beiden nach einem einzigen, kraftvollen Stoß miteinander, was sie beide lautstark aufstöhnen ließ.

Bei der ersten Bewegung jedoch gab Harry einen Schmerzenslaut von sich, der Snape sofort inne halten ließ und besorgt musterte er seinen ehemaligen Schüler.

Doch Harry grinste bloß unsicher, forderte ihn auf still zu halten, fummelte dann unter seinem Rücken herum und fand endlich den dämlichen Strohhalm, der ihn so fies in den Rücken gepiekst hatte.

Könnte Harrys Blick töten, wäre der Halm sofort in Flammen aufgegangen, was Snape leise lachen ließ.

Dann begannen sie endlich ohne weitere Störungen ihren gemeinsamen Takt und Harry spürte Snape tief in sich und entschied, dass er es noch nie so intensiv gespürt und zweifelsohne noch nie so genossen hatte. Es fühlte sich an, als wären ihre Körper für den anderen bestimmt, kein Schmerz und kein Widerstand war da, als sie ihre Bewegungen verschnellerten.

Dann fanden sich ihre Lippen zwischendurch immer wieder zu atemraubenden Küssen, wenn sie nicht gerade ihre Lust in den Mund des anderen stöhnten. Wenn sie jetzt jemand sie hier so finden würde, würde zweifelsohne niemand sie wieder erkennen, denn sie waren nur noch eins, keine zwei Feinde mehr, einfach endlich komplett.

So war es auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sie fast zeitgleich ihren Höhepunkt ansteuerten, sich in den Körper oder auf die Bauchmuskeln des anderen ergossen.

Und endlich kehrte der normale Alltag und all die schönen Ängste und Fragen zurück.

Ende von Teil 11


	12. Chapter 12

Liebe und Drachenmist

KAPITEL 12/16

FRAGEN ÜBER FRAGEN

(Severus' Sicht)

Schwer atmend und nach Luft ringend verharrten sie so nach ihrem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt eine kleine Weile miteinander verbunden, während Snapes Körper größtenteils auf Harrys Brust und Hüften ruhte.

Zuerst hatte der Tränkemeister sich entfernen wollen, immerhin war er schwer und der Junge könnte das womöglich als unangenehm empfinden, aber dieser hatte ihn nur näher an sich herangezogen und ihn dazu eingeladen, also hatte Snape sich mit einem kleinen Seufzer leicht dazu „überreden" lassen.

Erst nach einer kleinen Weile nahm Potter offenbar wieder die Realität wahr und zwar erst als er seine Hände unter Snapes Gewänder geschoben hatte. Einige Zeit zuvor hatte er nämlich dort einige blutige Striemen auf dem Rücken verursacht, was ihm allerdings jetzt erst bewusst zu werden schien, als er die Feuchtigkeit des austretenden Blutes spürte.

Irgendwie brachte Potter das als ersten wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, denn er strich sanft über die Wunden und murmelte leise entschuldigend:

„Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht!"

Was denn, so viel Reue von einem Potter? Snape verkniff sich ein fieses Grinsen bei Potters verlegenem Lächeln, denn Hohn hätte selbst er jetzt als unangebracht empfunden.

Deshalb brachte er im gleichen Augenblick endlich auch Bewegung in seinen Körper und zog sich somit aus Harry zurück. Er rutschte von ihm herunter und legte sich neben ihn auf dem Rücken ins Heu und starrte an die Scheunendecke, bevor er ebenfalls murmelnd antwortete:

„Schon okay, wenn es mich gestört hätte, hätte ich dich daran gehindert."

Eine Weile schwiegen beide noch ein bisschen, dann hielt Potter die Stille wohl nicht mehr aus. Überraschenderweise störte Snape, der normalerweise die Ruhe nach einem ausgelassenen Liebesspiel liebte, das nicht. Immerhin war es ja auch eine berechtigte Frage:

„U… und nun?"

Tja, wenn Snape das so genau wüsste, wäre er um einige Ideen reicher. Was sich eben ereignet hatte, war so dermaßen absurd gewesen, ging man von ihrer beider bisherigen Beziehung aus, dass Snape sich nie über so ein Thema Gedanken gemacht hatte.

Also zuckte er wahrheitsgemäß mit den Achseln und schaute in Potters grüne Augen neben sich. Auch der sah ziemlich unsicher aus mit der ganzen Situation.

Offenbar überraschte es den jungen Mann neben sich, dass der Tränkemeister einmal nicht sofort eine Antwort auf Lager hatte. Also suchte er nach einer einfacheren Frage, bis er endlich eine fand – auch wenn er sich vor der Antwort zu fürchten schien:

„Be… bereust du es?"

Nun, das war tatsächlich eine einfachere Frage, die Snape beantworten konnte. Und er konnte den Jungen sogar beruhigen, zwar war ihm der Wunsch danach, dem Bengel etwas Gutes tun zu wollen, noch immer etwas fremd, weswegen es sich aber nicht zwingend falscher anfühlte.

„Nein. Du?"

Auch Potter schüttelte jetzt den Kopf und kuschelte sich ein klein wenig an ihn. Zuerst wollte Snape zurückweichen, aber dann ließ er es doch zu. Gegen ein klein bisschen Kuscheln war jetzt sicher auch nichts einzuwenden – bedachte man den fabelhaftesten orgasmus, den er bisher überhaupt je erlebt hatte. Darauf kam es jetzt so oder so nicht mehr an.

Also legte er den Arm um den jungen Mann, während er weiter nachdachte.

Eine kleine Weile später hatte er schließlich alle Argumente dafür und dagegen abgewogen und hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er hoffte nur, dass er Sie dem Jungen mitteilen konnte, ohne ihm weh zu tun, denn das wollte er neuerdings wirklich nicht mehr.

Nicht hiernach.

Potter schien seine Anspannung zu merken und richtete die grünen Augen wieder auf ihn, als er zu sprechen anfangen wollte. Er unterbrach ihn schon vorher:

„Du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen, nicht wahr? Das hier… wird nicht noch einmal geschehen!"

meinte er jetzt traurig, aber doch irgendwie gefasst. Das überraschte Snape schon ein wenig, hatte er halbwegs mit einer Szene gerechnet und wüsten Beschimpfungen oder noch schlimmer: Tränen!

Aber nichts dergleichen. Potter war wirklich immer für eine Überraschung gut.

„Ja", gab er zu „schlimm?"

„Nur… ein bisschen. Ich… habe schon irgendwie damit gerechnet."

„Wir sind einfach zu verschieden. Und dann bin ich viel zu alt für dich, du solltest dir einen Partner in deinem Alter suchen. Außerdem gehe ich am Ende der Ferien wieder zurück nach Hogwarts und wir könnten uns so gut wie nie sehen. Ich weiß sehr wohl, wie anstrengend die Arbeit hier ist und wie wenig Zeit da für Privates bleibt."

Wieder eine geraume Zeit Stille, bis Potter hoffnungsvoll eine letzte Möglichkeit ausschöpfte:

„Auch nicht bis du wieder nach Hogwarts fährst?"

„Es würde nur alles verkomplizieren und noch schwerer machen, als es jetzt schon ist!"

sprach die Vernunft aus Snape und er fühlte sich schlecht dabei. Er wusste, es war besser so, vernünftiger, aber es fühlte sich trotzdem schlecht an. Irgendwie.

„Gut, ich werde deine Entscheidung respektieren, auch wenn ich sie nicht nachvollziehen kann. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Was für ein überaus seltsames Angebot. Natürlich war das so in Ordnung, das war eigentlich schon mehr, als Snape erwartet hatte, vielleicht, aber wirklich nur vielleicht, war Potter inzwischen doch erwachsener, als er gedacht hatte. Erwachsener und vernünftiger.

Er gab ihm die Hand drauf, auch wenn das jetzt bestimmt sehr seltsam aussah.

„Snape?"

„Hm?"

„Ich habe trotzdem noch nie so etwas Wundervolles erlebt! Das war wirklich phantastisch!"

Potter wurde rot, als er es aussprach, was Snape nachvollziehen konnte. Ihn hätten solche Worte auch verlegen gemacht. Allerdings, vielleicht würden sie es ja gleich sogar, denn der Junge hatte sich eine Antwort wirklich verdient. Immerhin ging es ihm da ganz genauso:

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben, Potter, du bist auch nicht ohne!"

Und promt, wurde er tatsächlich rot. Zusammen mit Potter, der noch röter wurde.

„Sag mal, wie hast du das eigentlich gemacht, die ganze Zeit über so ruhig zu bleiben? Liegt das am Alter?"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dann antwortete er ehrlich.

„Ich habe das zwar über die Jahre verfeinert, aber ich war schon immer ein Mensch, der in keiner Lebenslage das Denken einfach so abstellt. Bei mir war der Kopf immer bei allem dabei, ich habe bloß gelernt, das zu meinem Vorteil zu nutzen."

„Dann ist ja gut, dann brauch ich mir ja keine Vorwürfe zu machen, mein Körper tut eh nie, was mein Kopf will, also brauch ich mich gar nicht erst anstrengen!"

Snape konnte einfach nicht anders, diese Worte brachten ihn zum Lachen. Kein fieses oder gehässiges Lachen ein gelöstes, welches sich noch verstärkte, als auch Potter leise mitlachte. Als sie sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatten, schmiegte sich Potter noch ein bisschen näher an ihn heran und fragte leise:

„Das war schön. Können wir dann wenigstens noch eine Weile so hier liegen bleiben? Das würde mich echt freuen."

Einen langen Moment lang schrie Snapes Kopf, dass das alles nur noch schwerer machen würde, aber dann beschloss er diese innere Stimme zu ignorieren und nickte zustimmend, bevor er eine seiner Roben auszog und sie über sie beide ausbreitete.

„Danke!"

nuschelte Potter noch, bevor er die Arme um ihn legte und für fast eine ganze Stunde wegdöste. Snape schlief zwar nicht, dennoch genoss er das Gefühl dieses wunderbar warmen, jugendlichen Körpers neben sich und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Als Potter dann endlich wieder aufwachte standen sie schließlich doch auf, säuberten sich mit ein paar Sprüchen und zogen sich wieder an. Anschließend gingen sie wieder zurück an ihre Arbeiten, wenn auch deutlich müder als zuvor.

Wenigstens hatten sie sich nicht im Streit getrennt, ging beiden unabhängig als Gedanke im Kopf umher, als sie sich wieder um ihre Tiere kümmerten, und außerdem blieb ihnen ja die Erinnerung an dieses durchaus seltsame aber unglaublich entspannende, einmalige Ereignis.

Ende von Teil 12


	13. Chapter 13

Liebe und Drachenmist

KAPITEL 13

AUF WINDSCHWINGEN ODER WAS DRACHEN BESSER VERSTEHEN ALS MENSCHEN

(Norberts Sicht)

Heute war ein guter Tag. Als ich wach wurde, schien mir die Sonne auf meinen Bauch und wärmte mich schon gleich am Morgen richtig auf. Wenn Wasser vom Himmel fällt oder die Sonne sich hinter den vielen grauen Dingern versteckt oder wenn das weiße kalte Zeug vom Himmel fällt, dann bin ich immer so müde und möchte am liebsten die ganze Zeit schlafen.

Aber heute war das nicht so gewesen und das war richtig schön. Ich lief die Luft ab, wo Magie ist, dass ich nicht weiter weg kann und schaute, ob ich heute vielleicht von einem neuen Freund Besuch bekommen hatte. Aber kein anderer Drache war da, was ein wenig langweilig war.

Manchmal besuchen mich nämlich andere Drachen, denen etwas weh tut oder die noch jung sind und keine Mama mehr haben, damit ich ihnen erklären kann, wie das Leben hier so ist. Zuerst glauben die natürlich dass diese komischen Tiere, die sich MENSCH nennen, böse zu ihnen sind, aber meistens glauben sie mir, dass es hier gar nicht so schlecht ist zum Leben.

Man bekommt regelmäßig sein Futter ohne danach suchen zu müssen, Mann kann in so komische Höhlen gehen, wenn das Wasser oder das weiße Zeugs vom Himmel fällt, damit es einen nicht trifft, man kann herumtollen, soviel man will. Das einzige, was nicht so toll ist, ist dass man nicht in ein anderes Revier gehen kann, wenn man möchte oder fliegen darf wenn man will.

Aber die meisten dieser MENSCH-Tiere waren wirklich okay, die waren lieb und kraulten einem die Nase oder hinter den Ohren.

Besonders mag ich den Grüne-aber-schlechte-Augen-MENSCH, der mich ganz oft besuchte und mir immer mein Futter brachte. Der nahm mich nämlich auch immer mit nach draußen in andere Reviere und bei ihm durfte ich zwischendurch auch oft mal fliegen.

Ich muss ihn dann zwar auf dem Rücken tragen und wenn er nicht mehr mag, dann muss ich zurück fliegen, aber das ist gar nicht so schlimm. Er verbringt viel Zeit mit mir und meistens fliegen wir erst zurück, wenn ich wirklich auch müde bin. Das ist also gar nicht so schlimm, mit dem Grüne-aber-schlechte-Augen-Mensch.

So auch an diesem schönen morgen. Er kam schon sehr früh, früher als sonst, bestimmt weil die Tage vorher die ganze Zeit so komische andere MENSCH-Tiere an meinem Revier gestanden haben und mich dumm angeschaut haben. Die sahen so aus, als hätten die noch nie einen Drachen gesehen, dabei gibt es hier doch so viele!

Aber ich glaube die meisten dieser MENSCH-Tiere sind nicht besonders helle. Zwar habe ich immer geglaubt der Grüne-aber-schlechte-Augen-MENSCH wäre da anders, aber an diesem morgen habe ich festgestellt, dass auch dieses MENSCH-Tier ein bisschen dumm ist.

Das MENSCH-Männchen war heute morgen nämlich nicht allein gekommen sondern hatte ein anderes MENSCH-Männchen bei sich, dass ihm in der letzten Zeit öfter mal geholfen hatte und dass ich auch sehr mochte. Am Anfang hatte ich zwar ein bisschen Angst vor dem Mit-seinen-schwarzen-Augen-immer-grimmig-guck-MENSCH, aber der war auch richtig nett, wenn man ihn mal kannte. Er hatte genau wie der Grüne-aber-schlechte-Augen-MENSCH auch immer was Leckeres für mich in der Tasche und kraulte mich an meinen Lieblingsstellen.

Hm, und ich glaube, dass diese beiden MENSCH-Männchen gerne ein Ei ausbrüten würden. Wenn die beiden zusammen sind, dann haben ihre Körper plötzlich derartig viele Duftstoffe, dass es mir den Kopf ganz durcheinander macht, so intensiv ist das.

Und die beiden scheinen das zu merken, werden immer ganz unruhig und sind nervös – aber machen tun sie nix. MENSCH-Tiere sind ganz schön merkwürdig, das könnt ihr mir glauben.

Wenn zwei Drachenmännchen sich so toll finden, dann schließen die einen Bund und manchmal, wenn ein Drachenweibchen zwei Eier legt, dann gibt sie eines davon den beiden Männchen, damit die es ausbrüten können. Zwei Drachenkinder sind für ein Drachenweibchen und ein Drachenmännchen so oder so viel zu viele. Die können dann gar nicht richtig auf ihr Kleines aufpassen und so ist allen vieren geholfen.

Aber MENSCH-Tiere, die machen immer alles so schwierig. Aber hört euch die Geschichte selbst an, dann versteht ihr schon, was ich meine.

An diesem schönen morgen also – ihr wisst ja noch, der wo die Sonne so schön schien und die Dummen-in-mein-Revier-starr-MENSCH-Tiere mal nicht da waren und der Grüne-aber-schlechte-Augen-MENSCH früh da war, um mir mein Futter zu geben – da hatte er auch die magischen Seile dabei, die er immer benutzte, um mit mir fliegen zu gehen.

Also lief ich auch gleich zu ihm und stupste ihn froh mit der Nase an, als ich ihn einkreiste. Da lachte der Grüne-aber-schlechte-Augen-MENSCH ausgelassen und sogar der Mit-seinen-schwarzen-Augen-immer-grimmig-guck-MENSCH hatte ein ganz leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Den begrüßte ich natürlich auch, aber nicht ganz so holprig, weil der ja nicht mit mir fliegen ging. Ich ließ mich kraulen und futterte eine Banane, dann hüpfte ich wieder zu dem Grüne-aber-schlechte-Augen-MENSCH und holte mir bei ihm einen Apfel ab.

Fast hätte ich vor Vorfreude Feuer gespuckt, aber ich beherrschte mich noch mal. Diese MENSCH-Tiere waren da ein bisschen komisch drin, die liefen dann immer weg, schauten böse und fuchtelten schreiend vor mir herum – ich glaube sie mögen es nicht so, wenn ich Feuer spucke.

Jedenfalls ließ ich mir gerade die Seile anlegen, damit wir auch gleich losfliegen konnten als ich bemerkte, dass der Mit-seinen-schwarzen-Augen-immer-grimmig-guck-MENSCH die ganze Zeit zu dem Grüne-aber-schlechte-Augen-MENSCH herüber schaute. Dabei sah er so aus, als wolle er am das MENSCH-Männchen am liebsten auf den Boden ziehen und den Bund gleich hier beschließen.

Aber komischerweise machte er nichts dergleichen.

Er holte bloß wie immer diesen komischen Stab mit den 4 Eisenzacken und begann das trockene gelbe Zeug wegzutragen, dass auf dem Boden von meinem Revier lag.

Zur gleichen Zeit bemerkte ich dann, dass nun der Grüne-aber-schlechte-Augen-MENSCH ständig zu dem anderen MENSCH-Männchen hinüberstarrte und einen ganz ähnlichen Blick drauf hatte.

Bei den Drachengöttern, wie konnten diese MENSCH-Tiere nur dermaßen kompliziert sein? Also dachte ich mir, ich helfe mal ein bisschen nach. Als der Grüne-aber-schlechte-Augen-MENSCH also auf meinen Rücken stieg folgte ich seinen Anweisungen nicht gleich, sondern tapste rüber zu dem anderen MENSCH-Männchen.

Dort blieb ich dann so lange stehen, bis ich die Aufmerksamkeit beider MENSCH-Tiere hatte. Zuerst verstanden die natürlich gar nichts, aber nach ein paar Mal stupsen und als ich den Mit-seinen-schwarzen-Augen-immer-grimmig-guck-MENSCH schließlich an seinem komischen schwarzen Fell Richtung meinen Rücken zog verstand er wenigstens halbwegs. Da wollte doch der andere Grüne-aber-schlechte-Augen-MENSCH doch glatt wieder absteigen. Meine Güte, die waren wirklich nicht besonders schlau.

Endlich verstanden die zwei, dass ich sie beide mitnehmen wollte und der Mit-seinen-schwarzen-Augen-immer-grimmig-guck-MENSCH setzte sich hinter den anderen und hielt sich mit seinen Armen an dessen Bauch fest, um nicht herunterzufallen.

Dann stiegen wir drei endlich hoch und es fühlte sich phantastisch an. Zuerst sah der Mit-seinen-schwarzen-Augen-immer-grimmig-guck-MENSCH noch sehr ängstlich aus, vielleicht flog er ja zum ersten Mal mit einem Drachen, aber dann schien er sich ein bisschen zu entspannen. Außerdem rückten die beiden MENSCH-Tiere ganz unnötig dicht aneinander und hielten sich fest. Na endlich, war auch Zeit geworden, denn beiden schien das zu gefallen.

Zumindest wenn man von der Menge von Duftstoffen ausging, die beiden schon wieder Massenweise produzierten. Dass die beiden dabei überhaupt noch denken und widerstehen konnten, war mir echt ein Rätsel.

Jedenfalls sprachen die beiden harten Körperteile in meinem Rücken von etwas ganz anderem als davon, wie sie sich bisher verhalten hatten.

Der Flug dauerte noch lang, denn anscheinend wollte die beiden genauso wenig wieder zurück wie ich, dieser Ausflug schien ihnen wirklich wahnsinnig gut zu gefallen.

Doch irgendwann wurde ich doch müde und flog freiwillig wieder in mein Revier zurück. Gespannt beobachtete ich dann, wie sich die beiden denn jetzt wohl verhalten würden und ob sie einander endlich nachgeben würden und den Bund schließen würden – aber nichts. Natürlich. Diese MENSCH-Tiere waren gefühlsmäßig echt eine Katastrophe.

Sobald sie abgestiegen waren verhielten sie sich wieder wie vorher und starrten den anderen nur dann so komisch an, wenn der wegblickte. Da war wirklich Feuer und Luft verloren, bei den MENSCH-Tieren.

Ich hatte wirklich mein möglichstes versucht. Aber ich würde mal Ikarus fragen, der schien den Mit-seinen-schwarzen-Augen-immer-grimmig-guck-MENSCH besonders zu mögen, vielleicht hatte der ja noch eine Idee. Was würden die MENSCH-Tiere nur ohne uns Drachen machen, die wären glatt verloren…

Ende von Teil 13


	14. Chapter 14

Liebe und Drachenmist

KAPITEL 14/16

VON LETZTEN GEHEIMNISSEN UND EINEM SCHLECHTEN GEWISSEN

(Severus' Sicht)

Salazar, das fühlte sich einfach fantastisch an. Der Vollmond schien hell und klar am Himmel, tauchte den ganzen See in ein gespenstiges, schwarzes, wunderbares Licht mit glitzernden Silberstreifen.

Severus Snape schwamm mit eleganten Zügen durch das eisigkalte, schwarze Nass und wusste, er würde könnte sich für immer in diesem wundervollen Gefühl verlieren, wenn er dürfte. Einfach aufhören und zu schwimmen, in die kalten Fluten sinken lassen, endlich wirklich frei sein, wenn man spürt, dass man schwächer wird und gleich stirbt. Er hatte mehr als einmal damit gerechnet in seiner Zeit als echter Todesser oder danach als Spion für Dumbledore den nächsten Tag nicht mehr zu erleben.

Egal wann, egal zu welcher Zeit, er kann sich nicht erinnern je wirklich so frei gewesen zu sein, wie er es glaubt im Augenblick des Todes zu sein. Und was danach kam? Woher sollte er das wissen? Und vermutlich war es eh egal, er kannte sich dann immer noch Gedanken darüber machen – falls man sich DANACH noch Gedanken machen konnte oder musste.

Trotz allem, trotz seinem Wunsch nach Freiheit selbst in diesen Friedenszeiten brachte er den Mut nicht dazu auf, diesen letzten Schritt aus eigener kraft zu tun. So sehr er es auch hasste, er war zu feige dazu. Deshalb begab er sich freiwillig in Situationen, die ihn den Kopf kosten konnten. Regelmäßig.

Warum sonst sollte er jetzt gerade hier so hilflos herumpaddeln?

Woran … denksssst … du … Sssseverussss … Ssssnape …?

Der geschmeidig schöne Kopf von Ikarus tauchte neben ihm im Wasser auf und schaute ihn fragend an, weil sein Begleiter plötzlich immer langsamer geschwommen war – langsamer als Menschen ohnehin schon schwammen für eine Seeschlange.

Einen Moment lang machte der düstere Tränkeprofessor den Eindruck, als wolle er nicht darauf antworten, erinnerte sich dann aber daran, WER ihn das gefragt hatte, UND dass er keine Chance hätte, lebend hier heraus zu kommen, wenn er Ikarus durch eine Lüge oder Ignorierung verärgern würde. Er seufzte, dann antwortete er, während er auf der Stelle paddelte:

An … den … Tod… und … an … Erlössssung.

Er sprach zwar immer noch langsam, aber sein Parsel war um einiges besser geworden. Vor allen Dingen war der dämliche Akzent fast ganz weg, das hatte er allein Ikarus zu verdanken. Außerdem verdankte er dem Alpha-Männchen auch noch, dass keiner der anderen Seeschlangen jetzt auf die Idee kam ihn einfach zu fressen, wenn er so dumm war in ihrem Territorium schutzlos zu schwimmen. Früher hätte er sich niemals träumen lassen, je einmal mit eienr Seeschlange zusammen schwimmen zu dürfen. Und er liebte es, liebte es, wie er etwas nur lieben konnte.

Warum?

Gute Frage, warum eigentlich? Er dachte eine Weile darüber nach, während er ein kleines Stückchen weiter schwamm, dann antwortete er, was er für wenigstens einigermaßen richtig hielt:

Weil … ich … mir … nie … erträumt … hätte, … mit … einer … Ssssseesssschlange … sssschwimmen … zu … dürfen. Essss … wäre … besssstimmt … ein … sssschöner … Tod, … bei … etwassss … sssso … Wunderbarem … zu … ssssterben!

Jetzt schien Ikarus eine Weile nachzudenken, als er ebenfalls mit kleinen Bewegungen dem Mann folgte.

Ihr … Manssschen … sssseid … komissssch. … Du … magsssst … essss … doch, … warum … geniessssst … du … dann … nicht … anstatt … zu … denken? Der … Tod … kommt … zsssu … sssseiner … Zssseit … auch … ohne … dasssss … du … darüber … nachdenksssst … und … du … wirsssst … essss … nicht … verhindern … können.

Severus machte eine Bewegung im Wasser, die als Schulterzucken zu deuten war.

Ich … glaube … nicht … dasssss … Mensssschen … überhaupt … aufhören … können … zsssu … denken, … selbsssst … wenn … ssssie … essss … wollen. Und … mein … Tod …

hier schloss sich eine längere Pause als normalerweise an, die nicht auf die Schwierigkeit des Parsels zurückzuführen war, denn Snape schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen

… isssst … längsssst … überfällig!

Wieder schloss sich eine kleine Stille an, in der die Seeschlange nachdachte:

Du … bisssst … noch … nicht … alt … und … dein … Tod … liegt … noch … in … weiter … Ferne

Severus drehte sich ruckartig im Wasser um und hatte Mühe dabei kein Wasser zu schlucken. Also stimmte es, Schlangen konnten den nahen Tod spüren und wussten, wann ihr eigenes Lebensende und dass anderer Wesen näher rückte. Das war eine alte Legende gewesen, die Salazar Slytherin aufgestellt hatte, aber bisher hatte niemand das beweisen können.

Das war eine bahnbrechende Entdeckung, trotzdem fühlte er sich irgendwie schlecht. Er würde also noch lang leben müssen und durfte nicht frei sein.

Ich … hätte … ihn … verdient.

Sagte er traurig zu sich selbst, selbst nicht wissend, ob er es als strafe für seine Untaten meinte oder als Belohnung für sein jahrelanges leidvolles Leben.

Isssst … dassss … der …. Grund … warum … du … Harry … wegsssstössssst?

Blubb… blubbb… diesmal HATTE der Tränkmeister vor Schreck Wasser geschluckt. Als er sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte, schwamm er hinüber an das Ufer, zog sich dort auf einen der Steine und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Woher … weissssst … du … davon, … Ikarussss?

Die Seeschlange machte es sich am Uferrand bequem und ruhte sich mit dem oberen Körper ebenfalls auf den Steinen aus.

Ihr … beide … duftet … ssssso … ssssstark … paarungssssbereit, … wenn … ihr … beieinander … sssseid, … dasssss … kaum … einer … dassss … überssssehen … könnte! Aussssserdem … warsssst … du … nach … eurem … Abenteuer … im … Heu … vor … drei … Wochen … hier … gewessssen … wie … hätte … ich … dassss … nicht … riechen … können?

Severus Snape lief augenblicklich so rot an, wie ihn bisher noch NIE jemand zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Und da er nicht antwortete, weil er es aus lauter Verlegenheit gar nicht konnte, fuhr Ikarus einfach fort:

Hat … essss … etwassss … damit … zu … tun?"

Ikarus deutete mit seiner Zungenspitze auf Snapes linken Unterarm, wobei dieser erneut völlig überrumpelt zusammen zuckte und seine Hand über das dunkle Mal legte. Hätte Ikarus so etwas wie Augenbrauen gehabt, hätte er eine davon bestimmt jetzt gehoben – das hätte den fragenden Anblick perfekt gemacht.

Diesmal sprach Ikarus nichts mehr, bis Snape sich tatsächlich dazu durchrang ihm zu antworten. Obwohl er es nicht erwartet hatte, spürte er, dass der Mann ehrlich war – noch immer ehrlich – obwohl ihn das hier tief berührte.

Ja … hat … essss! … Essss … müsssste … eigentlich … schon … vor … einiger … Zeit … verschwunden … sein, … aber … essss … geht … einfach … nicht … fort! … Dumbledore … meinte … dasssss … essss … bliebe … weil … ich … mit … meinem … Gewissen … nicht … inssss … Reine … käme. Ssssobald … ich … meinen inneren … Frieden … gefunden … hätte, … würde … essss … auch … versssschwinden. … Ich … will … nicht, … dassss … Harry … essss … ssssieht.

Warum … nicht?

Weil … essss … ihn … daran … erinnern … würde … dassss … ich … ein Todessssser … war. … Um … dassss … dunkle … Mal … zsssu … empfangen … musssss … man … alle … Unverzssseihlichen … ausssssprechen … – also … auch … töten! … Er … weisssss … essss … zssswar, … aber … ich … will … nicht, … dasssss … er … mit … jemandem … zussssammen … isssst, … der … zu … so … etwasssss … fähig … isssst!

Dassss … kannsssst … du … für … Harry … nicht … entsssscheiden, … dasssss … musssss … er … selber … tun.

Ende von Teil 14


	15. Chapter 15

Liebe und Drachenmist

KAPITEL 15/16

EINE BABYDRACHE AUF DER FLUCHT oder AUSSPRACHEN

(Harrys Sicht)

Harry ließ sich mit dem Rücken auf sein Bett fallen und starrte seufzend an die Decke. Er war gerade erst schleunigst zurückgekehrt von dem Gespräch zwischen Severus und Ikarus, welches er zufälligerweise belauscht hatte.

Na ja, nicht ganz zufälligerwiese.

Wirklich per Zufall hatte er einmal bemerkt, dass Snape von Ikarus erlaubt worden war, nachts mit ihm zusammen zu schwimmen. Und da eben benannter Tränkeprofessor dabei alle Kleidung ablegte, wenn er das tat, hatte Harry nur schwer widerstehen können, die beiden dabei nicht zu beobachten. Ikarus wusste zwar von ihm, hatte aber gesagt, dass er es Snape nicht verraten würde. Harry konnte schwören, dass die Seeschlange dabei gegrinst hatte (bei Schlangen war das so schwer zu erkennen).

Und Snape schwamm wirklich wie ein junger Gott. Harry traute sich nie zu nah heran, um wirklich Einzelheiten erkennen zu können, aber nah genug, um später im Bett mit blutbedingten Problemen kämpfen zu müssen, bevor er schlafen gehen konnte. (Schließlich schlief er auf dem Bauch und na ja…)

Jedenfalls hatten die beiden sich in dieser Nacht wohl schon auf dem Wasser unterhalten, wovon Harry aber nichts verstanden hatte.

Um so überraschter war er, als er Gesprächsfetzen vom Ufer mithörte und feststellte, dass ER ganz offensichtlich ein Teil des Gesprächs gewesen war. UND ihr kleines Abenteuer im Heu.

Abgesehen von Allem anderen sah Snape … süß … aus, wenn er errötete.

Aber wieder zurück zum Hauptthema: Harry hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie man Todesser wurde. Natürlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass Todesser nicht gerade nette Menschen waren – aber irgendwie hatte er vermutet, Snape hätte sich von wirklich schlechten Taten immer entfernt halten können – immerhin war er ja ein Spion!

UND er hatte ihn oft genug gerettet wobei er mehr als einmal seine Deckung auf Spiel gesetzt hatte.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Snape hatte töten müssen. Ebenso wenig hatte er erwartet, dass diesen dass überhaupt stören würde – immerhin hatte er sich so Sirius gegenüber in seiner Rolle aufgeplustert als Spion, dass Harry geglaubt hatte, ihm wäre alles egal, nur um in einem gute Licht da zu stehen.

Wie blind er doch gewesen war. Wie oft hatte er sich eigentlich GEWÜNSCHT „dem miesen Giftmischer SOLLE es unter Voldemort schlecht gehen" ganz einfach weil er ihn so oft getriezt hatte.

Klasse… und wieder einmal hatte Snape es geschafft Harrys Gedanken über ihn völlig durcheinander zu werfen. Das war ihm bisher noch in jedem Schuljahr gelungen.

Harry zog eine Schnute, während er sich mit den Händen über die müden Augen rieb. Er war es satt, endgültig. Er würde jetzt ein für alle Mal mit Snape Tacheles reden, ihn endlich all das fragen, was er schon immer fragen wollte – und ihn natürlich zu ehrlichen Antworten zwingen!

Verdammt, er wollte den Slytherin wirklich haben, zu seinem Eigentum machen, endlich nicht mehr alleine sein. Er wusste plötzlich, dass er sich zum ersten Mal wirklich verliebt hatte, zum ersten und vielleicht auch einzigen Mal wusste, dass er nur Snape wollte und keinen anderen.

Und wenn er ihn schon nicht für immer haben konnte, dann wollte er ihn wenigstens noch die Zeit haben, in welcher er hier war. Und in dem Gespräch hatte es ganz so geklungen, als wäre Snape auch wirklich an ihm interessiert, er wolle es sich bloß nicht gönnen.

Harry fragte sich, wie er Snape überzeugen könne, als er die Tür den Nebenzimmers zuschlagen hörte. Snape war offensichtlich vom See zurück und Harry konnte nur noch eins denken:

Scheiß auf die Logik, irgendetwas wird mir schon einfallen! Jetzt oder nie!

Damit raste er förmlich aus seinem eigenen Zimmer, bremste vor der Zimmertür des Objektes seiner Begierde abrupt ab und hob gerade die Faust um zu klopfen als…

Charley den Flur entlang gestürmt kam und laut

„Alaaaarm!" brüllte.

Sofort wurden mehrere Türen aufgerissen, unter anderem auch Snapes, der etwas irritiert guckte, als er Harry vor seiner Tür stehen sah – offenbar anklopfbereit – was jedoch im Allgemeinen Durcheinander unterging. Sofort waren Mark, Nick, Blaise, Snape und Harry auf der Stelle um zu erfahren, warum Charley so aus dem Häuschen war:

„Spike ist abgehauen!"

„Was?"

kam es entsetzt von 5 Stimmen gleichzeitig.

„Ja, seine Mutter nimmt gerade das Gehege auseinander, weil sie ihrem Sohn nicht folgen konnte. Er ist durch ein Loch in der Absperrung geschlüpft und hat nicht auf seine Mutter gehört. Er läuft jetzt irgendwo im Camp herum. Wir müssen ihn suchen, bevor er irgendeinen der Gäste grillt!"

Sofort brach hektische Betriebsamkeit aus und alle schmissen sich in relativ feuerfeste Kleidung und schnappten ihre Zauberstäbe.

Dann rannten sie los, Blaise und Nick hinunter zum See, Charley zu Spikes Mutter um zu verhindern, dass sie das ganze Gehege auseinander nahm, Mark lief zu den kleineren Stallungen und Harry und Snape rannten Richtung Heuboden und Norberts Gehege.

Unsere beiden Helden suchten zusammen Norberts Gehege und die Umgebung schweigend ab, konnten aber nirgendwo etwas entdecken. Auch der Heuboden war leer, genauso wie die portugiesischen und dänischen Gehege der Zackenbuckel und Wasserfüßler.

Nach zwei Stunden erfolgloser Suche gönnten sich die beiden Drachenpfleger endlich eine kleine Pause und erholten sich von ihrem Herumgerenne. Harry wusste zwar, dass dies jetzt wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für so ein Gespräch war, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall mehr der kostbaren Zeit verschwenden, die er mit Severus noch verbringen konnte. Drei Wochen Quälerei und stummes Anhimmeln war wirklich genug für seinen Geschmack, besonders seit dieser Nacht:

„Snape?"

„Hm?"

„Ich weiß, das ist jetzt sicher nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, aber… gibt es wirklich keine Möglichkeit, dass wir beide es dennoch zusammen versuchen könnten?"

Eben noch hatte Snape sich auf etwas vor sich auf dem Boden konzentriert, jetzt ruckte sein Kopf bei diesen Worten erstaunt herum und starrte den Jungen an:

„Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt, Potter!"

„Nein, Du hast entschieden und ich habe einfach nur akzeptiert. Aber das ist nicht okay, ich bin alt genug um es wirklich mit dir ausdiskutieren zu können!"

gab der Junge trotzig zurück.

„Da gibt es nichts auszudiskutieren!"

stellte Snape kalt fest und starrte wieder auf den Boden. Wann hatte Snape eigentlich aufgehört zu versuchen IHN IN den Boden zu starren? Vermutlich vor drei Wochen… überlegte Harry schmunzelnd. Dann riss er sich zusammen und widersprach dem älteren:

„Ich finde schon!"

„Was solltest du denn schon von einem alten Knacker wie mir wollen?"

Okay, Harry hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht ausgerechnet mit diesem Argument.

„Ich finde, wir haben genug Gemeinsamkeiten, damit wir so eine lächerliche Barriere wie ein paar Jahre locker überbrücken könnten."

„Ich könnte dein Vater sein, verdammt! Und ich wüsste nicht, was ich mit DIR gemeinsam haben sollte, Potter!"

Snape wollte ganz offensichtlich giftig klingen, aber es gelang ihm nicht einmal halbwegs. Sein Argument klang kläglich, immerhin wusste er bestimmt genau, DASS es sehr wohl genug Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihnen beiden gab. Harry begann aufzuzählen:

„Liebe zu Drachen, ein bisschen Parsel, wir kennen die Schrecken des Krieges, Interesse an der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste… muss ich wirklich fortfahren?"

Offensichtlich nicht, denn Snape suchte fieberhaft nach einem weiteren Argument, welches ihm einfiel, als er an sich hinabschaute.

„Du musst wirklich verrückt sein, wenn du ausgerechnet mich attraktiv findest Potter!"

Harry hatte ja gewusst, dass Snape ihm wohl auf keinen Fall seinen wahren Grund für sein Zögern auf die Nase binden würde, aber dass er SO weit gehen würde… leider war das SEHR Snapetypisch. Harry seufzte, das konnte noch ein langer Abend werden!

„Also wer von uns beiden nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hat, ist ziemlich offensichtlich, denke ich. Du magst an modernen Models gemessen ja vielleicht nicht gerade eine Schönheit sein…"

auf der Seite des Slytherin waren ein Schnaufen und ein Schnalzen zu hören, welches Unwillen zeigen sollte, doch Harry ließ sich nicht aus der Reserve locken

„… aber dennoch bist du verflucht attraktiv, was weiß ich warum. Schöne gleichmäßige Züge ohne Pickel oder Unreinheiten, mit einer wunderbar geschwungenen aussagend männlichen Adlernase, weiße, seidenglatte Haut, ein absolut betörend schlanker, muskulöser Körperbau und äußerst geschickte Hände. Außerdem bin ich auch nicht gerade eine Schönheit und du hast mich trotzdem attraktiv gefunden – zumindest vor drei Wochen!"

Natürlich wollte Harry hören, dass Snape ihm widersprach. Aber natürlich war das genauso wahrscheinlich als würde die Hölle zufrieren. Daran würden sie noch arbeiten müssen, aber immerhin war das hier noch immer Severus Snape – er warf nie mit Komplimenten um sich…

„Das ist doch Unsinn!"

Das war als verstecktes Argument mehr als Harry je erwartet hätte, so dass ihm einfach so der Mund offen stehen blieb. Hallo? Würde morgen wirklich ein neuer Tag anfangen? Plötzlich war sich Harry da nicht mehr so sicher…

„Kannst du die Entscheidung nicht einfach nur akzeptieren, Harry?"

bat Snape jetzt mit brüchiger Stimme von sich und Harry konnte es kaum fassen, diese dunklen Augen nahmen ihn gefangen und baten ihn wirklich, es doch gut sein zu lassen. Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich an, dann tat sich eine Bewegung in Harrys Blickwinkel auf: er war gerade dabei Snapes Bitte tatsächlich entgegen seinen eigenen Wünschen nachzukommen, als er Spike erblickte.

Der Babydrache hatte sich bisher im Dickicht versteckt gehalten, während die beiden laut gestritten hatten. Jetzt, wo sie ihre Stimmen gedämpft hatten war er hervorgekrochen.

Inzwischen holte der junge Babydrache schon Luft, zielte auf Snape und wollte ihn gerade mit einem Feuerstoß niederbrutzeln, als Harry lossprintete und sich im letzten Augenblick auf Snape warf. Beide krachten schmerzhaft auf den Boden und während Harry sich schützend über Snape hielt, glaubte er, sein letztes Stündlein habe geschlagen. Doch dann sah er, dass das Feuer an ihnen abprallte, sofort gleichzeitig nahm er den Zauberstab in Snapes Hand war. Der Kerl hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft so schnell einen Schutzzauber zu sprechen!

Unter dem Schutz verborgen standen beide auf und behielte Spike genau im Auge, während sie ihn jetzt beide mit Zauberstab bewaffnet einkreisten. Es war eine Sache von wenigen Minuten, bis sie den Babydrachen Schachmatt gesetzt hatten. Sie schulterten ihn wortlos und machten sich schleunigst auf den Weg in sein Gehege, bevor er wieder erwachte. Dort erwarteten sie schon alle 4 und mit vereinten Kräften verfrachteten sie Spike in sein Gehege und behoben die dortigen Schäden, damit er nicht noch einmal so schnell ausbüchsen konnte.

Wortlos machten sich alle sechs Drachenjäger auf in das Haupthaus und verschwanden in ihre Zimmer. Das war eine verdammt verwirrende Nacht gewesen, aber sie war sicher noch nicht zu Ende.

Ende von Kapitel 15


	16. Chapter 16

Liebe und Drachenmist

KAPITEL 16/16

GEDANKENGÄNGE

(vielerlei Sicht)

(Charleys Sicht)

Oh, war das eine Nacht gewesen, puh. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er die Aufregung wirklich genossen – wenigstens für diese zwei Stunden hatte er nicht an irgendwelche Zahlen und Einnahmen denken müssen, sondern hatte sich auf etwas konzentrieren können, was er wirklich mochte.

Charley sehnte sich das Ende des Sommers herbei, in dem er endlich die verfluchten Touristen wieder los sein würde, als es an der Tür klopfte. Um diese Uhrzeit konnte das jetzt eigentlich nur Harry sein, deshalb sparte er es sich, sich wieder großartig anzukleiden.

„Herein!"

Charley errötete, als sich die Tür öffnete und Severus vor ihm stand – bei seinem Anblick bloß in Shorts – selbst etwas verlegen.

„Ich kann auch später wieder kommen, es ist nicht so wichtig…"

murmelte er, bevor er sich umdrehte um schleunigst den Raum wieder zu verlassen.

„Warte!"

Charley sprang auf und schnappte sich seinen Morgenmantel, den er schnell überzog.

„Ich habe jemand anderen erwartet, bitte entschuldige. Aber es MUSS wichtig sein, wenn du mitten in der Nacht hier auftauchst. Also lass uns auch gleich darüber reden, Severus, es ist wirklich okay."

Snape haderte einen Moment lang mit sich selbst – das konnte Charley deutlich sehen – dann nahm er tatsächlich auf der angebotenen Ecke von Charleys Bett Platz.

„Also… ich wollte dich fragen… ob… na ja… ist…"

Charley hatte Mühe, dass ihm die Augen nicht aus dem Kopf fielen, als er DEN Severus Snape stottern hörte.

„Ist die Stelle nach den Ferien schon besetzt? Oder… braucht ihr dann niemanden mehr…?"

„Du willst die Stelle haben? Wirklich Severus?"

rief Charley glücklich aus und hatte Mühe, dem anderen vor Freude und Dankbarkeit nicht um den Hals zu fallen. Immerhin hätte das vermutlich sein Todesurteil bedeutet…

Es gab wirklich nicht viele qualifizierte Kräfte in diesem Beruf und sie brauchten dringend noch eine helfende Hand, besonders, da Blaise nächstes Jahr gehen würde, weil nur Harry nach der Prüfung bleiben wollte. Dann hätten sie wieder jemanden, den sie neu anlernen müssten mit einem neuen Lehrling und wieder Arbeitsausfall.

„Willst du mich denn überhaupt?"

fragte Snape skeptisch und Charley konnte es nicht fassen:

„Eine dümmere Frage ist dir nicht eingefallen, oder? Natürlich möchte ich gerne, dass du hier arbeitest, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du deinen Job als Lehrer wirklich je wieder aufgeben würdest…"

„Es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen. Ich denke, dass ich einige dieser Gören… sogar vermissen werde. Aber… heute Nacht hat mir gezeigt, wie gerne ich doch mit Drachen arbeite und…"

„Und was?"

fragte Charley neugierig, erhielt aber keine konkrete Antwort mehr. Snape schüttelte bloß den Kopf und meinte:

„Du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren, fürchte ich. Lässt du mir diese Nacht hier als Bedenkzeit, ob ich mich wirklich bewerben werde?"

„Natürlich, wenn du das so möchtest, Severus. Ich nehme an, du musst noch einiges klären, du kannst so viel Zeit haben, wie du möchtest!"

„Ich denke, diese eine Nacht reicht, um mir mein Leben zu versauen…"

lächelte Snape einen alten Freund schwach an und verließ mit einem gute Nachtgruß und einem Dankeschön das Zimmer.

Charley fühlte sich, als hätte ihn ein Dampfhammer getroffen? Was war den bloß mit Severus los? Der hatte sich aber mehr als merkwürdig verhalten… fast so, als wäre er kurz davor glücklich zu sein…

(Blaises Sicht)

Blaise hatte es sich gerade mit einem Buch in der linken Hand und seiner Erektion in der rechten Hand (es war ein erotisches Buch) bequem gemacht, als er von einem lauten Klopfen gestört wurde.

Er unterdrückte ein lautes und frustriertes Fluchen, beseitigte bereitgelegte Taschentücher und Buch unter dem Bett, zog seine Shorts hoch und gewährte mit genervtem Ton Einlass.

Überraschenderweise war es nicht Charley, der ihn zu so später Stunde störte sondern Harry, was sehr ungewöhnlich war. Normalerweise nahmen sie sich nicht die Zeit im Sommer abends ein bisschen zu diskutieren, aber andererseits war heute wohl auch kein normaler Sommertag gewesen.

„Was gibt's denn?"

fragte er überrascht und vergaß sogar, sich „gestört" zu fühlen. Harry sah alles andere als gut aus, stattdessen ziemlich nachdenklich und irgendwie schlecht.

„Darf ich dich mal etwas ganz Privates fragen?"

Harrys ernster Tonfall brach die letzte Barriere und Blaise bot Harry einen Platz auf seinem Bett an.

„Natürlich, solange ich die Option habe, nicht antworten zu müssen…"

meinte er schlicht und wartete ab.

„Die hast du bestimmt… sag mal, waren deine Eltern… Todesser?"

Blaise Magen machte ein verquere Bewegung als seine Erektion sofort zusammenschrumpfte und er fühlte sich, als müsse er sich übergeben.

„Keine Angst, ich frage nicht für die Auroren oder den Phönixorden oder so, ich frage allein für mich selbst und aus reinem Interesse. Das musst du mir glauben!"

beteuerte Harry und sah noch ernster aus.

Blaise dachte eine ganze Weile über die Frage nach, dann gab er schließlich nach, indem er die Augen schloss, weil er sah, wie wichtig diese Frage für Harry war.

„Ja, meine Eltern waren beide Todesser. Warum?"

Harry ignorierte die Gegenfrage und stellte wie aus der Pistole geschossen seine nächste Frage:

„Und warum bist du dann nicht wie Malfoy? Warum bist du so nett und so einsichtig? Warum höre ich keine dummen Sprüche über Muggel von dir? Warum habe ich die auch früher nicht gehört?"

Du meine Güte, das alles war Harry aufgefallen? Aber sollte Blaise es wirklich erklären? Sollte er wirklich eingestehen, warum die meisten Slytherin anders waren als die Malfoys?

„Weil sie… sich fürchterlich vor IHM gefürchtet haben Harry – wie fast jeder aus unserem Haus. Weil man angeblich kein guter Slytherin war, wenn man kein Todesser wurde. Weil sogar Dumbledore es von den Slytherin erwartete. Die Malfoys – besonders Lucius Malfoy – hat als einer der wenigen von Anfang an gewollt ein Todesser zu werden. Er wollte Schrecken säen, wollte Quälen, genau wie ER.

Aber die meisten anderen taten es nur, weil sie sich fürchteten. Bist du nun zufrieden?"

Blaise war wütend, das spürte er, wie immer, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Doch etwas an Harrys Blick verriet ihm, dass er es tatsächlich zu verstehen schien und es nicht nur für eine Schwäche hielt. Dass er ihn nicht verspotten würde, weil seine Eltern, wie so viele anderen Schoßhündchen gespielt hatten.

Einzig und allein diese Erkenntnis beruhigte ihn wieder und machte ihn bereit für die nächste Frage, die Harry nun zweifelsohne stellen würde. Und tatsächlich, Blaise hatte von einem Augenblick auf den anderen durchschaut, worauf Harry hinauswollte:

„Wie ist es, ein Slytherin zu sein?"

kam die kleine, kläglich gestellte Frage und Blaise seufzte. Wie sollte er es bloß erklären?

„Du hast dutzende von Regeln, was du nicht tun darfst, obwohl du es möchtest. Du hast dutzende von Dingen, die du tun musst, obwohl du nicht möchtest. Und dann gibt es da noch dutzende von Dingen, die von dir erwartet werden, dass du sie tust, obwohl (oder weil?) sie verboten sind. Du darfst keine Freunde außerhalb deines Hauses haben, du darfst deinem Haus keine Schande machen. Wehe du möchtest jemanden heiraten, der kein Reinblut ist. Wehe, du machst dir nicht ständig darüber Gedanken, wie du aus allem deinen Vorteil ziehst. Wehe, du freundest dich überhaupt mit jemandem eng an. Wehe du verrätst andere nicht, wenn sie so dumm sind, dir zu vertrauen… willst du wirklich, dass ich fortfahre, Harry?"

Sein Gegenüber schüttelte leicht den Kopf, fragte nichts mehr. Also, beschloss Blaise, ist es jetzt Zeit für ihn zu fragen:

„Hilft dir das, Professor Snape besser zu verstehen?"

Harry errötete bis hinter beide Ohren und fühlte sich furchtbar verlegen und ertappt.

„Ein wenig" nuschelte Harry undeutlich zurück.

Blaise grinste fies, als diesmal er weiter fragte:

„Wie kam es eigentlich, dass du dich ausgerechnet in ihn verlieben musstest?"

Der Farbton von Harrys Wangen wurde noch dunkler, einen Moment lang wollte er alles abstreiten, aber dann ließ er es doch. Blaise war auch zu ihm bestechend ehrlich gewesen, also schuldete er ihm das auch.

„Ich weiß nicht, anziehend fand ich ihn wohl immer schon irgendwie… aber als ich ihn dann in seinen Ausgehklamotten gesehen habe, in der Anakonda, da sind bei mir wohl die Sicherungen rausgeflogen…"

„Weiß der Gute denn von deinen Ansichten?"

Harry wich Blais' forschendem Blick aus, was dieser nur sehr gut zu deuten wusste:

„Ach du liebe Güte, ihr habt schon, nicht wahr? … Wie war es denn, los erzähl schon…"

hibbelte Blaise auf seinem Bett herum und Harry wollte ganz offenbar am liebsten im Boden versinken.

„Phantastisch!"

nuschelte er und hoffte, damit wäre er entlassen.

„Du meine Güte, mindestens die Hälfte unseres Hauses würde dich dafür beneiden, wenn sie das wüssten. Wir haben uns immer schon gefragt, wer ihn wohl knacken könnte, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du das sein würdest… Und wie geht es weiter mit euch beiden?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste, wäre ich um Einiges schlauer… aber ich bezweifle irgendwie, dass es noch funktionieren wird…"

seufzte Harry und schaute traurig.

„Jetzt lass doch den Kopf nicht hängen!"

versuchte Blaise ihn aufzumuntern und schenkte ihm ein aufrichtiges Lächeln.

„Wenn du ihn einmal geknackt hast, dann schaffst du das bestimmt auch wieder! Ich glaube nicht, dass Snape jemand ist, an dem so etwas spurlos vorbei geht… wenn er sich auf etwas einläst, dann nur mit Haut und Haar und allem!"

„Danke Blaise, ich lass dich dann jetzt alleine, okay? Du warst mir eine große Hilfe, du hast was gut bei mir, okay?"

Blaise nickte als Harry den Raum wieder verließ und Blaise mit seinen – zugegebenermaßen inzwischen recht schmutzigen – Gedanken alleine ließ. Dieser fischte nun nach den Tempos, brauchte aber das Buch sicher nicht mehr. Er löschte das Licht und erinnerte sich an sein fünftes Schuljahr zurück und an seine feuchten Träume über einen ganz bestimmten Lehrer. Diese Phantasien hatte er eine ganze Weile nicht mehr benutzt gehabt, aber jetzt waren sie doch wieder ganz brand aktuell.

Harrys Sicht

Harry ging gemütlich über den Flur in Gedanken versunken. Dicht vor seiner Tür blieb er stehen und starrte verblüfft auf den Spalt, der noch offen stand. Als er gegangen war, hatte er die Tür fest hinter sich verschlossen. Wer also…?

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür mit einem quietschenden Geräusch und erwartete zu so später Stunde eigentlich nur Charley. Desto überraschter war er, als er in ein schwarzes Augenpaar blickte, dessen restlicher Körper es sich unter seinen Bettlaken bequem gemacht hatte. Neben dem Bett lag ein Kleiderhaufen, der aus bestechend vielen Schwarztönen bestand und Snape trug offenbar nur noch einen Slip (oder trug er heute mal Shorts? – fragte sich Harry sofort, da er es ja nicht sehen konnte) und ein T-Shirt. Sein linker Unterarm lag unter der Bettdecke versteckt und Harry konnte sich denken warum.

Allerdings konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht denken warum „der ganze Snape" unter seinen Bettlaken lag.

„Snape?"

war das einzige, was er dümmlich herausbrachte und hätte sich dafür am liebsten in den hintern gebissen. Sein schwarzäugiger Besucher zog entsprechend dieser intelligenten Frage eine Schnute, sah etwas zornig aus, dann resigniert und murmelte mit Nachdruck:

„Severus, Harry!"

Harry schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockendock, sein Gesicht ein einziges großes Fragezeichen, dann fasste er sich aber wieder, zog sich ebenfalls auf T-Shirt und Shorts aus, kroch unter die Decke und flüsterte dann leise:

„Okay, Severus."

Eine kleine Stille schloss sich an, während beide ihren Gedanken nachhingen und Snape seinen rechten arm unter Harrys Kopf platzierte. Dieser fand auch als erster seine Sprache wieder:

„Wo warst du so lange?"

Harry wollte es, aber er konnte es nicht. Deshalb grinste er jetzt fies als er erwiderte:

„Eifersüchtig?"

er erwartete auf diese dreiste Frage einen Fluch oder wenigstens einen kleinen Wutanfall, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Severus schaute ihm bloß ernst in die Augen und stellte fest:

„Wie die Hölle! Und sollte ich dich dabei erwischen, wie du überhaupt nur darüber nachdenkst, mit jemand anderen zu flirten, geschweige denn sonst was, kann dich nichts mehr retten!"

Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut und wusste sehr genau WIE ernst Severus das offensichtlich gemeint hatte. Blaise hatte Recht gehabt – Snape tat die Dinge nur auf eine Weise: Ganz oder gar nicht.

Er erwiderte den ersten Blick mit erhobener Augenbraue und stellte fest, dass Jim auch ziemlich um sein Leben hatte Bangen müssen, an einem gewissen Abend. Dann antwortete er auf die zuerst gestellte Frage:

„Ich war bei Blaise und habe ihn gefragt…" er machte eine Pause, in denen sich vier Augen miteinander verharkten „was es bedeutet ein Slytherin zu sein – und was es für ihn heißt Todesser sein zu müssen."

(Severus Sicht)

Harry musste nicht mehr erklären, denn Snape erkannte augenblicklich, dass Harry das Gespräch mit Ikarus gehört haben musste. Einen Moment sah Severus so aus, als würde er einfach in Panik geraten und schreiend hinausrennen, aber Harry zog einfach mit sanftem Griff seinen linken Unterarm unter den Laken hervor und schaute sich das dunkle Mal an.

Gefangen in diesen neugierigen grünen Augen vergaß Severus den Gedanken an eine überstürzte Flucht und erwartete gespannt Harrys Urteil. Er musste sich beherrschen, als Harrys rechter Zeigefinger sanft über die Konturen strich, um ihm den Arm nicht zu entreißen.

Er riss die Augen auf und kannte es nicht fassen, als sanfte Lippen die strapazierte Haut berührten – er fühlte sich panisch, wollte nur noch fliehen, aber er konnte nicht, als Harry leise flüsterte:

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht kannst, also werde ich es für dich tun. Jeder hat das Recht einen Fehler zu machen und… ich verzeihe dir."

Keine Ahnung warum, aber die Worte wirkten. Nicht schnell, oder besonders eindrucksvoll, aber Snape spürte, wie die Last tatsächlich ein Stück weit von ihm abfiel. Natürlich verschwand das Mal nicht. Natürlich spürte er noch immer die Schuld, die er vor so ewigen Zeiten auf sich geladen hatte, weil niemand sie von ihm nehmen konnte – auch der Junge Der Überlebte nicht, aber trotzdem…

Irgendwie spürte er, dass es richtig so war, und dass es wirklich eine Chance gab. Also gab er seinen Widerstand auf und stellte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich das Denken ab – zumindest bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Am nächsten morgen, Küche:

(Charleys Sicht)

Gespannt erwartete er endlich Severus' Ankunft, damit er erfahren würde, ob er denn jetzt wirklich den Job übernehmen würde. Doch der ließ sich an diesem Morgen besonders viel Zeit und tauchte einfach nicht auf. Schließlich kam sogar noch Harry vor ihm die Treppen heruntergehüpft und hatte für einen Morgen bestechend gute Laune. Er grinste die Ganze Zeit über, schmierte sich mit Hingabe ein Brötchen und futterte es schon fast unzüchtig, als Nick sich plötzlich zu Wort meldete, während er anzüglich grinste:

„Bei dir ging es heute Nacht ja richtig ab… Als ich an deinem Zimmer vorbei ging, dachte ich, dass du heute bestimmt nicht mehr laufen kannst… also ein Schweigezauber ist manchmal ne ganz angenehme Sache…"

zwinkerte er, während Blaise sich an seinem Brötchen verschluckte und Harry nach seinem Hustenanfall breit grinsend und unverholen anstarrte.

Harry entwickelte offenbar die Neigung zu einer tiefen, dunkelroten Gesichtsfarbe, als Blaise fragte:

„Dann hat es zwischen euch doch noch geklappt? Das freut mich für dich… und nur dass du's weißt – ich will alle Einzelheiten wissen."

Bevor Harry antworten konnte und Charley fragen konnte, um WEN es hier eigentlich ging, kam auch der letzte Drachenpfleger die Treppe runter. Severus Snapes Gesicht zierte ein breites Grinsen – und er pfiff ein lustiges Liedchen.

Die Gesichtsausdrücke aller Anwesenden wären Gold Wert gewesen, hätte man sie in einem Foto festgehalten, als sich in ihrem Bewusstsein eine Erkenntnis festigte. Immer noch pfeifend setzte er sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Harry und machte sich ausgesprochen durstig über eine Tasse Kaffe her, als ihm zum ersten Mal die überraschten Blicke um ihn herum auffielen.

„Was?"

„Du… du hast gepfiffen, Sev!"

stellte Harry leise fest, was dem ehemaligen Tränkeprofessor eine Stirnfalte einbrachte. War ihm gar nicht aufgefallen. Na ja, war ja auch egal, es gab jetzt Wichtigeres!

„Charley? Ich habe mich entschieden, ich möchte den Job annehmen! Und ich bräuchte noch einen Trauzeugen, ich habe mich heute Nacht verlobt!"

Charley sparte sich einen Kommentar, weil er einfach nur völlig von der Rolle vom Stuhl kippte und in eine erfüllende Ohnmacht sank. Blaise gratulierte dem noch immer ziemlich erröteten Harry und auch Nick und Mark schlossen sich an.

Als sich die Drachenpfleger endlich wieder einkriegten, beendeten sie ihr Frühstück und Severus Snape begann ein neues Leben als Drachenpfleger, an der Seite von Harry Potter. Wer hätte das gedacht – schmunzelte er - mit ihm ging es eindeutig bergab! (bergauf?)

Endless End


End file.
